My Little Hybrid
by Original Sister
Summary: Renesmee always thought she had the perfect family and the perfect life, but when a certain original shows up she will discover the truth behind the lies
1. Chapter 1

My Little Hybrid

Summary: Renesmee always thought she had the perfect family and the perfect life, but when a certain original shows up she will discover the truth behind the lies.

Pairing: Renesmee and Klaus

Authors note: Hi guys I've come to the discovery that there's never been a Nessie or Klaus story before, which amazes me because their both hybrids so why not put them together. So here's an idea I've come up with as to how things should have been. Starts at the beginning of season 3 in the Vampire diaries and 8 years after Breaking Dawn. I do not own the Vampire diaries or Twilight. P.s I will be updating my other story 'Finding you, Finding Me' this week.

Chapter 1

NPOV

Hi my name is Renesmee Cullen I'm eighteen years old…well technically I'm eight. You see my father is a vampire and eight years ago he and my mother conceived me while she was still human, which made me half human half vampire. But because of that fact I was born faster than any other normal baby and my growth spurt is a little complicated, because I'm a hybrid the vampire side of me makes me grow a lot more faster than I should, right now I should be a little eight year old girl, but I could easily pass as an eighteen year old.

But being half vampire and half human has its perks because I don't have a strong blood lust like normal cold ones should, I have half the strength and speed of a cold one, I don't have venom in my system, I can eat and sleep like a normal human and also have a heart beat.

I have dark bronze hair that I inherited from my father Edward Cullen and have my mother's facial features, her name is Bella Cullen. Their the best parents anybody could have, my father taught me how to play the piano, and my mother taught me all the right things in life, what to do and what I shouldn't do. I truly love my parents with all my heart along with the rest of my family.

Uncle Emmet who is more like a five year old boy that plays the role of the class clown, my aunt Rosalie who over the years taught me about cars and how to drive them to my fathers dismay, my aunt Alice who loves dressing me up and taking me shopping as she has a passion for fashion, my uncle Jasper who has taught me all the different types of history, my grandmother Esme who taught me about flower ranging and baking, and finally there was my grandfather Carlisle who aloud me to learn all about being a doctor so one day I could help someone in need.

My family were my biggest inspiration in life and there wasn't a dull moment in life when they were around. And then of coarse there was my best friend, or should I say my best wolf friend Jacob Black who has been in my life since the moment I was born. He's was more than I could ask for in a friend, ever since the whole experience with the Volturi eight years ago he has never once left my side. Yes when ever I needed a friend Jake would always be there to put a smile on my face no matter what, and that was just one of the reasons on the list of why I loved him.

Right now I was at my grandma and grandpa's house playing 'Halo' on the X-Box with my uncle Emmet.

"You going down baby" my uncle Emmet shouted.

"You forget you're the one who taught me every trick in the book on this game, so the only one who's going down here is you" I said while concentrating on the game.

"Hey I created you! You can't turn my power against me!" he said and I rolled my eyes at that comment, told you he was a big kid.

"Emmet you can talk the talk but we both know that when it comes Renesmee and Bella we both know you can't walk the walk" I grinned at my fathers comment as he walked into the room.

"Shut up Edward! Shuut up!" Uncle Emmet shouted as he put all his effort into the game.

"Aww what's a matter Emmie bear am I raining on your parade?" I asked using a baby voice causing my dad to laugh as Emmet started losing the game. In that moment my mum walked in the room just in time to see my victory.

"YES! WOOOOOO! Oh yeah uh huh oh yeah" my mum and dad laughed at my victory but also at the look on Emmets face, he looked like he'd just been spanked by his mother.

"I want a rematch!" He demanded and that made me laugh even more. Just then I noticed how my dads laughter was replaced with a panicked expression, my mother had also noticed this as she gripped his hand.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked getting worried.

"I'll explain in a minute, Renesmee go upstairs quickly!" he said urgently.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked getting worried as well.

"Don't ask questions just go upstairs, be quiet and stay put. Go!" he half yelled at me as I then ran up the stairs in vampire speed to my spare room.

I could hear the rest of my family gather downstairs so I began listening in on what

they were saying.

"How long Alice?" I heard my grandpa ask.

"Two minutes, maybe less" Alice replied.

"Are you sure it's him?" I heard aunt Rosalie ask with a slight bit of fear in her voice.

"Positive, I never forget a face" Alice said and I began to wonder who was coming and why they had my family so frightened.

"It's not the Volturi is it?" I heard my mum ask and I began to panick at the very thought of them coming.

"No it's not the Volturi" I heard my dad say and I sighed in relief, but then he spoke again, "It's someone who's worser than the Volturi". What! Worser than the Volturi! That could't be! The Volturi were the scariest vampires to ever walk this earth, how could anybody out beat them?

"No way, who could possibly be badder than the Volturi?" 'That's exactly what I want to know as well mum' I said to myself.

"His names Klaus, he and his family were the first vampires to ever be created, Klaus being the most powerful out of them all. Legend has it he was born a werewolf, but he was then turned into a vampire because a witch had cursed him with a spell that would never allow him to release his inner wolf" I heard grandpa explain and I was amazed, this Klaus guy was a werewolf and a vampire at the same time, sounded cool yet sad at the same time because he was cursed to be two supernatural beings at once.

"Why would they curse him?" I heard my mum ask in confusion.

"Because there's another type of werewolf species out there and unlike shape shifters like Jacob people who carry this other werewolf gene are more dangerous and lethal, once the full moon comes around that person then turns into a werewolf without getting the choice, and once they turn that person then has no control over what they do. So if Klaus's dominant side was to be released then he would become the most powerful hybrid of all time and he would be completely unstoppable to all" he finished and just then I heard the sound of hands clapping.

Authors note: So what do you guys think? Should I carry on? Leave your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NPOV

I heard someone laugh as the clapping came to a stop. "Well you certainly read up on your history Carlisle, but there's one thing you got wrong. I am the most powerful hybrid ever to exist because I managed to break the curse last month" I heard a smooth British voice say.

"Klaus, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" my grandpa asked the mysterious voice that belonged to the man known as Klaus.

"Oh I was just in the neighbourhood and I thought would drop in on my favourite doctor and his family. I see there's been some changes since I was last here, you finally found your mate then Eddie boy" I heard Klaus say.

"Yes, Bella this is Klaus and Klaus this is my wife Bella" my father said with slight hesitance in his voice.

"And what a pleasure it is to meet you love. Better be careful Eddie a beautiful woman such as this one shouldn't wander to far" Klaus said in a teasing manner to my father who didn't say another word. "Now then Carlisle my old mate, I have reason to believe that you happen to know some wolves, am I right?" Klaus asked and my ears immediately perked up at his question.

"Yes that's true Klaus, but why does this interest you?" Grandpa asked sounding confused.

"Well let's see, err I'm looking to build an army of hybrids to serve me and the only way to do that is to hunt down wolves that I can turn into hybrids like myself".

By the time Klaus was done explaining I was absolutely terrified, not for myself but for Jacob and the rest of the pack, if Klaus found them he would turn them into the one creature they hated above all else, a vampire.

"So, are you willing to cooperate and tell me where I can find them" Klaus asked.

"Leave them alone they've done nothing to you" I heard my mum snap back at him.

"You're defending them?" Klaus asked her.

"Yes I am, the wolves are our friends so just leave them alone" I heard mum growl at him.

"Well how about this then, if non of you tell me where they are I will rip you all limb from limb until there is nothing but a piles of ashes left" Klaus said in the most monstrous voice I'd ever heard and I instantly feared for my family.

"There in La Push" I heard aunt Rosalie speak out.

"Rosalie" grandpa said warning her.

"No! Why should we die for them? They may have helped us through a lot of situations, but that doesn't mean there any family of mine" aunt Rosalie spat out. I was totally shocked and disgusted by her words and I'm pretty sure the others were to.

"Well at least it didn't take long for one of you to come to your senses, I knew someone was bound to crack but it was just a guess of who" Klaus said sounding pleased with himself and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to rip both his and Rosalie's eyes out.

"You selfish cold hearted bitch!" My mum yelled in response to my aunt's horrific choice of words.

"At least I'm not willing to risk this family's safety by protecting that mutt of yours" Rosalie snapped back and again her out burst left me shocked.

"His name is Jacob and at least I would die knowing that my consents was fully intact, Rosie" my mum stated and with that I heard loud growling and hissing.

I would love to know what was going on down there, but right now there was only one thing I could think of and that was to get a message to Jacob and get him to warn the pack before it was to late.

"Ladies I like a cat fight as much as the next guy, but right now I must be off as I have some wolves to collect, but this has been a pleasant visit, we must do it again some time. Oh and don't worry I'll be sure to tell this Jacob friend of yours that you send your regards" Klaus said amusing himself and that did it for me, I had to get to Jacob now.

I quietly made my way over to my bedroom window and opened it, I then looked to the ground below and saw that it was a bit of a drop, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I know my father told me to stay put but I wasn't about to sit here while my friend's life was in danger. 'I'm sorry dad' I mentally thought as I knew my father could hear me, I then climbed out the window and took the leap making sure to bend my knees as my feet touched the ground.

Just as I turned to run into the forest I crashed into something or preferably someone as I felt a pair of hands grip my arms, I looked up and saw a man with dirty coppered hair and green eyes starring down at me.

"Klaus! I got her!" He said giving a slight yell, and before I could do or say anything I saw the most beautiful man I'd ever seen walking towards us. He had short dirty blonde curly hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through, a cute dimpled face, strong body texture and looked to be quite powerful.

"Well done mate, plan went exactly as I thought it would" the man said in his oh so hypnotising British accent.

"Klaus! Leave her alone!" I heard my grandma's voice ring out and just then I snapped back to reality, this was Klaus, the man who was after Jacob and the rest of the wolves. I then made a quick decision and hoped it would work, while the guy holding me wasn't looking I took my chance and kneed him in his crown jewels. He then fell to his knees and I made a run for it but didn't get far as that Klaus guy blocked my path.

"Now that wasn't very nice love, trying to run off when we having even been introduced yet" he said with a smirk.

"I don't talk to strangers, especially ones that threaten to destroy my friends" I said standing my ground.

"By friend you mean this Jacob character" he said and I noticed how he spat out Jacob's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth or something.

"Yes I do and I don't appreciate you coming to my home and threatening my family in order to get what you want" I seethed at him.

"My apologies love I meant no harm to your family Renesmee, all I wanted was a confirmation of the wolves location" he said giving an innocent expression.

"Yeah well…wait a minute how did you know my name?" I asked as realisation hit me like a brick wall.

"Well that's a long story, but I'll give you the short version for now. You see I have friends in very high places, and when I say friends I mean the Volturi. I'm sure you've already heard of them considering you and your family had quite a lucky escape from them. Anyway I paid a visit to the Volturi and they gladly filled me on everything I'd missed over the years, including every last detail about Eddie boy and his lovely wife giving birth to a miracle child that just so happens to be a hybrid" Klaus said leaving me speechless, if this man was friends with the Volturi then there was no doubt about it that he was trouble.

"What do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice while slowly backed away from him, and it that moment a devilish yet sexy smirk made its way to his face.

"You" he said with an intense look in his eyes that drew me in.

"Get away from my daughter!" I heard my dad shout and as I snapped round in time to see him speeding towards Klaus but he didn't get far as that dark copper haired guy had gripped my father tightly by the neck with one hand and the other had hold of my fathers left arm that was wrenched behind his back.

"That wasn't a very wise move Eddie, not very wise at all" Klaus said as I then noticed how my mother was being held back by grandma who seemed to be struggling as mum thrashed in her hold.

"Now if any of you are stupid enough to try anything then I will not hesitate to have Stefan rip your precious mind reader apart" Klaus said and I then began to panic.

"Stop! Don't hurt them please!" I pleaded fearing for not only my dad's life, but also for the rest of my family's.

"Love I wouldn't have to carry out threats if your father here didn't try to play hero, not that he would stand a chance against me anyway" Klaus said sounding proud of his own self ego.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him as I turned to face my dad who was attempting to relieve himself of Stefan's restraint.

"Because it's who I am and when I want something I will do anything to get it" Klaus said in an abrupt way.

"What do you want with us?" I asked and just then I felt his chest pressing against my back, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Not them sweetheart, you" he whispered with his lips brushing against my ear that made my heart skip a beat, I noticed the way he said 'you' in a dare I say seductive manner.

"Well then what do want with me?" I asked trying my best to keep my breathing in check. I saw my uncle Jasper giving me a weird look and I questioned it at first, but then came to realise that he had sensed what I was feeling, crap!

"Well its quite simple Renesmee, all you have to do is one task and then your family are free" he said sounding as though he was being truthful but I didn't take his word for it, but on the other hand if this so called task could guarantee my family's safety then I would gladly go through with it.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" I asked waiting for his answer.

"Leave town with me. Forever"

**Authors note: Dun Dun Duuuunnn! Oh dear what will Renesmee do? Why does Klaus want her? Find out in the up coming chapters.**

**What do you think of this chapter? Should I carry on? Leave your reviews.**

Chapter 3

NPOV

"No!" "No way!" "Screw that!" "She's just a kid!" "Leave her alone!" "Your not taking her anywhere you sicko!" I heard different members of my family shout back at Klaus all at the same time, where as I just stood there dumb founded by what Klaus just said, but I wasn't sure if I heard him right? "I beg your pardon?" I said turning slowly to face him.

"I said leave town with me and your family will be safe" he said ignoring my familys comments that could be heard in the background. "So if I choose not to leave, what then? You'll just kill them?" I said with a bit of sarcasm, "well it would make it a lot simpler for you to just to come with me willingly but if not then I guess I'll just have to use some other tactic to get you to join me" he said and I was confused yet scared to what he meant by that.

"Tell me Eddie boy did you by chance ever tell your dear sweet daughter how Jacob imprinted on her the day she was born" Klaus said and I was stunned, what was he talking about? "Dad what does he mean Jacob imprinted on me?" I asked wanting to exactly what imprinting meant. "Nothing! Don't listen to him Renesmee!" My dad yelled trying to get out of Stefan's grasp, "lying never gets you anywhere mate, so let's try this again" he said and walked over to my dad and grabbed his neck, "tell her about the imprint" he said in a weird kind of hypnotising voice.

"Jacob planned to kill Renesmee when she was born, he thought she killed Bella so he wasn't going to take his revenge by killing the monster who killed the girl he loved, but as soon as he looked into Renesmee's eyes his inner wolf claimed her as his mate and that's how he imprinted" my dad explained and by the time he was done tears had blurred my vision, Jacob my best friend wanted to kill me because he thought I killed my mum and he then dared to think he had some weird wolfy claim on me?

"And you've kept this from me my whole life? What else have been hiding? Huh!" I yelled through my tears, I then turned to my mum who looked as though she was pleading for me to understand, but how could I. "I want the whole truth, I want to everything right now" I said glancing at the rest of my family, "this should be interesting" I heard Klaus say. Mum then sighed before she spoke, "when I first came to Forks I met your father on the first day of school, but he had a problem with my scent because I was his singer, my blood sang to him which triggered his blood lust" My mum said and she then went on to explaining the whole story.

I learned about how she and dad got closer and how she met the rest of the family, the nomads, James nearly killing her, her birthday disaster, dad leaving, Jacob and her spending time together, finding out about the wolves, how she jumped off a cliff, aunt Alice coming back, her and mum rescuing dad from his tempted suicide, meeting the Volturi, Victoria, Jacob kissing my mum, The new born army, the wedding, the pregnancy, my birth, the wolves going rogue, mum becoming a vampire and finally Jacob imprinting on me.

I felt truly awful for what I did to my mum, even though she tried to sugar coat it I knew that I was the reason why she had to become a vampire, I was a monster. "Renesmee don't ever think that" dad said raising his voice, "what's wrong?" My grandma asked glancing between dad and me. "She thinks she's a monster for what happened to Bella on the day of her birth" dad said and my family looked at me in shock, "Renesmee how could think that, you are not a monster! You were just a baby you weren't aware of what was going on at the time" mum said but I still didn't feel any better.

My thoughts then turned to Jacob my so called best friend who had forgotten to mention that he used to be in love with my mum and nearly destroyed my parent's relationship because he wanted something he couldn't have. But what me the most was the fact that he wanted to kill me the moment I was born so that he could avenge my mothers death. How dare he think he has any claim on me after all he's done, so what he couldn't have my mum for the main course so he'd just settle for me as a side dish.

"Renesmee it's not like that Jacob loves you" my dad said and I felt the anger rush through me at the sound of his name being said, "Love! Is that what he calls it? Jacob doesn't love me dad, he's just settling for me because if he can't have mum than he'd settle for next best thing, her daughter" I yelled with tears running down my face and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Klaus standing close behind me as if he was trying comfort me.

"Renesmee don't you get it? It was you the whole time right from the start, you were the part of Bella that Jacob fell in love with, that's why he always felt the need to be with your mum. But when you were born all that love Jacob thought he felt for Bella went to you, so you see that's why Jacob imprinted on you, you're his soul mate" dad explained but I just didn't feel the same, I mean I've had a crush on Jacob since I was fifteen years old and I had slowly begun to fall for him. Had he told me himself before that he imprinted on me I would have flung myself into his arms, but now knowing the truth I felt nothing but hatred towards him.

Just then something nagged at my brain, "wait mum you said that when you discovered you were pregnant you had to call Aunt Rosalie, why?" I asked my mum who looked taken off guard by my question as I saw the expression on her face change for a slight second, which got me even more anxious to know. "It was nothing I just needed Rosalie's help because I knew how much she wanted children when she was human" mum said, but I wasn't at all convinced.

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes. What are you hiding mum?" I asked her as she shifted in her spot but remained silent, I then turned to my dad who though he tried to hide it but had a guilty look in his eyes. "Dad what is it? What are you not telling me?" I asked but he didn't say anything as well, so I did the only thing I could at a time like this. I walked straight up to my dad and placed my hand on his cheek, "Renesmee no don't!" he yelled, but it was too late as I ran through my dads memories.

Flashbacks

"I'm late", "that's impossible" Mum said as she stood in front of a mirror holding her stomach.

"We'll get that thing out of you" dad said with determination to mum.

"Carlisle you have to get it out of her" Jacob demanded to grandpa.

"All this stress isn't good for Bella" Esme said, "The foetus isn't good for Bella" Alice spat out, "It's just a little baby" Rosalie said defending mum.

"Jacob you're her friend try and talk some sense into her" Dad said to Jacob.

"It's crushing you from the inside out", "It's killing you" dad said to mum.

"Jacob take the baby" dad told Jacob who was trying to resuscitate mum, "Keep that thing away from me" Jacob spat out at dad.

End of flashbacks

I then pulled out of his memories as I'd seen and heard enough. "Oh my god" I said backed away from my dad feeling absolutely sick, "Renesmee wait you don't understand" he said trying to get free of his restraints. "Oh I think I do understand I understand completely, as if I wasn't enough to find out that Jacob wanted to kill me, but now I've also found out that everyone in my family except mum, Aunt Rosalie and grandma wanted me dead to!" I yelled with endless tears running down my face.

"Renesmee sweetie it wasn't like that" Aunt Alice said with pleading eyes but I wasn't having any of it, "wasn't it Alice? I seem to recall someone saying 'the foetus isn't good for Bella', those were the exact words that came from your mouth so don't you tell me that it wasn't like that!" I yelled and I saw tears that would never fall well up in her eyes.

"We were all terrified at the time Renesmee, we couldn't face loosing Bella" grandpa said trying to calm this situation, "well I'm sorry that I was such a burden for all of you, but I never meant to hurt mum and I sure as hell didn't mean for her to die" I said as I felt my eyes start to sting from the amount of tears I was shedding.

My mum then walked over to me and firmly gripped my arms, "You listen to me your a not and never will be a burden Renesmee, we all love you so much we always have and always will" she said with tears in her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to believe her, but I just couldn't bring myself to. "I'm sorry mum but I find it hard to believe that any of you hold any kind of love for me, especially my so called father" I said growled giving my father a murderous glare.

"Renesmee you're my little girl of course I love you" my dad said as if to win me over, "You wanted mum to abort me because you thought of me as nothing more than a monster, you couldn't even stand to be in the same room as mum because she was carrying me. So yeah I really see the love you hold for me Edward" I spat out his name knowing I had hit below the belt, but right now I didn't care, I wanted him to hurt like he had hurt me.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he cried as I heard some of the others dry sobbing as well, "too little too late" I said seething through my teeth, "Renesmee honey please lets talk about this" mum pleaded but I just shook my head and backed away. "No I'm done talking, I'm done being an outcast, but most all...I'm done with all of you" I said before taking off into the woods running faster than I'd ever ran before hearing my family calling out my name along the way.

Not long after I came to a stop in a clearing and collapsed to my knees as I wasn't able to hold in the pain anymore. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into my hands as I cried, a few minutes I felt the anger in me take over as I fisted my hair and started screaming and growling at nothing. I then took my anger out on the trees as I punched and kicked at them with all my strength, "wow careful love your going to hurt yourself" I heard a voice ring out but I didn't bother to look round because I knew who it was.

"What do you want?" I growled leaning my head against the tree trying my best to calm down, "well you took off in a bad state I had to see if you were ok" Klaus said, "well thank you for your concern but if you would be so kind as to leave me alone I'd very much appreciate it" I said knowing how rude I sounded but right now I just wanted no needed my space. "Oh come on Renesmee I'm here to help you, why not take me up on my offer and get out of this place" he said and I then turned to look at him. "And why would I do that hmm?" I asked awaiting his answer, "because I know exactly what it's like to be betrayed by the ones you love the most. And I also know that being alone is not something you want, trust me" he said with his voice so soft that it made my heart skip a beat. It also makes me question what the story was behind his words.

"I don't know what to do. I thought I had the perfect family, but now I've finally seen the light. I've been kept in the dark my whole life being fed nothing but lie after lie and I hate them for it. I hate them so much" I cried, feeling the pain that my family had caused me. There was a saying in life that it hurts to learn the truth behind the lies, well I tell you now that the truth does hurt, and it hurts like a bitch. "For the first time in eighteen years I actually feel alone" I said feeling weak and broken from the inside out.

"You don't have to be alone, leave with me Renesmee and I swear I'll show you everything that you're family never has" he said and then held out his right hand for me to take. "Come with me" he said and right then I had two options, the first one was return to my family and continue to be controlled by them or option two leave Forks with Klaus to start a new life. Which one do I pick? Door number one or door number two?

**Authors note: Who will Renesmee choose? The over bearing family or the dashing original vampire. Find out in the next chapter.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Leave your reviews.**

Chapter 4

NPOV

Family or freedom it was the hardest decision I would ever have to make in my life. Before Klaus arrived I would have been terrfied at the thought of leaving my family at all, I loved them all so much and would have done anything to protect them. But now given the life changing circumstances I seemed to have lost all the respect I once held for my family, and don't get me wrong somewhere in my heart I would always love them because at the end of the day they were still my family, but right now all I felt for them was hatred.

Thinking back I realise now how stupid I'd been to not of realised sooner that I was being completly controlled by my family and given some of their powers as well it was easy for them to keep me under their manipulation. I've never known the world from outside of Forks, and aside from grandpa Charlie who comes to visit now and then I've never been amongst other humans because I was always under my family's watchful eye.

But now here I was with a man whom I should be terrified of, yet for some reason I felt like I could trust him was offering me a once in life time chance at being free. I then snapped out my thoughts and saw Klaus was looking at me with his hand still held out as he awaited my answer, and by that point I had made my choice and was prepared to live with it for the rest of my life.

"Ok I'll come with you" I said and with that I saw his eyes light up, but just before he had a chance to say anything I stopped him. "But I want to clear something up first" I said and he tilted his head a little as if to tell me to carry on.

"As you probably already know I've only ever drank animal blood because of my family's diet, well I've never been anywhere outside the boundarys of my home and so I've never been around humans before. So to get straight to the point if I loose control at any time I want you to promise me that you'll stop me because I don't want to kill anybody, that's not who I am" I said nearly pleading with Klaus who then nodded his head in return.

"You have my word love" he said ever so affectionatly before I placed my hand in his and just then I saw a true smile appear on his face that made my heart skip a beat as his smile was so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile back. It was funny when it was just me and Klaus all the pain and sorrow seemed to just disappear into thin air, like it wasn't even there in the first place.

I then snapped out my trance and cleared my throat, "err do mind before we do go anywhere that I pop to my house and pick some stuff up" I said trying my best to ignore the butterfly sensation I was getting in my stomach from our hands being connected. "Not at all love" he said and I noticed how he seemed to have a habit of calling me 'love', which funny enough didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Ok well my parent's cabin isn't to far from here so we could walk" I suggested and I noticed Klaus then had a mischievous expression on his face, "or we could run. What do you say?" he asked as if he was trying to egg me on.

"Well that depends if you can keep up with me" I said playing along to his game. "Are you challenging me Miss Cullen" he asked with a smirk, "I believe I am Mr hybrid but the question you have to ask yourself is are you willing to accept my challenge" I said putting on a posh like voice with my head held high in teasing manner which caused him to laugh and that put a smile on my face. "I'll have you know Miss Cullen that I have never been known to turn down a challenge yet and I don't intend to now" he said taking a mighty stance. "Well then…Keep up!" I yelled as I caught him off guard by bolting into the direction of my house.

I reached the cabin within seconds due to the fact I was almost running faster than the speed of light, I was sure I had beat Klaus as I didn't hear him running behind me. As I came to a

stop outside my house I was shocked at the next thing I saw, there sat on my porch was Klaus. "What took you so long love?" he asked smugness written all over him, "but…how did you..." I trailed off as I was absolutely shocked to how he had gotten here so fast and for that matter how he had gotten past me without me even sensing him.

"It's what comes with being the first hybrid to ever walk this earth sweetheart" he said grinning at my reaction, I then walked straight past him feeling slightly annoyed at how he thought himself to be funny. Once I got in the house I went to head upstairs when I noticed that Klaus was stood in the doorway, "why are just standing there?" I asked confused to why he was. "I have to be invited in" he said and now I was even more confused, "what do you mean?" I asked turning round to fully face him.

"Well vampires of my kind are much different from yours all together because the only way we can enter someone's house is if we get invited in. So basically I can't enter unless you have to invite me in" he said and by the time he finished I burst into hysterics. "You've…got to…be….kidding m-me…" I said through my laughter and as I saw the serious look on his face it made me laugh even more, which caused me to hold my side as I was getting a stitch and with the other hand I held on to the stair banister for support.

It was a good five minutes before I finally managed to get myself under control, "feeling better?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm mixed in there. "Yeah sorry about that, but you got to admit that is kind of funny" I said trying my best not to laugh all over again, "I suppose it is a bit and it can be very frustrating as well" he said and with that I turned round and began walking up the stairs but stopped when I heard Klaus call out, "hey wait a minute aren't you forgetting something?" he asked and I put on a playful thinking expression, "err nope" I said and started walking again only to hear him call out again. "Come on love invite me in, you can't just leave me standing out here" he said and I turned round to face him, "yes I can because it's my house and I can do what I want" I said giving him one last grin before climbing the rest of the stairs.

Once I got to my room I pulled out my suitcase and rook sack that I kept under my bed and then started packing up my clothes, shoes and anything else I would need making sure that I gathered all my important essentials together, such as my laptop, passport, purse, mobile and charger.

When I was sure I had everything I picked up my bags and was about to leave the room when a photo on my bed side table caught my attention, I walked over a picked up the framed picture and took a good look at it. The photo was of my whole family that was taken on my 16th birthday, we all looked so happy, especially me. I was wearing a deep red silk knee length dress that aunt Alice gave to me as a present, which I adored along with my wolf charm bracelet that Jake made himself, which I just realised I was still wearing.

I placed the picture down to rip the bracelet from my right wrist and looked at it in disgust. Jacob Black was nothing more to me now than a betrayer along with my family, and even though my mother, Rosalie and Esme protected me before I was born they had also betrayed me by keeping the truth from me.

After all these years my eyes were finally open and I was seeing things clearly. I realised now that I was never part of a family, no, a family is a place where you belong and will be loved beyond the good and the bad times. Until today I always thought that statement was true, but now I just don't believe in it anymore. So I took the picture and the bracelet then threw them in the little trash bin next to the door before picking up my bags and leaving the room.

Once I got outside I saw Klaus standing a bit away from the house talking to Stefan, I closed the door and took one last look at the beautiful cottage that held so many special memories that I would remain with me wherever I go. "Is everything alright love?" came a voice that snapped me out of my thoughts, I turned round to see Klaus standing there looking at me with a slight concerned expression on his face. "I'm fine I just want to get out of here" I said as we continued our starring competition for a moment but he then caught me off guard by taking my suitcase from my hand and offered to carry it for me, not that I let him at first but he insisted, ever the gentlemen.

"Do you not want to say goodbye to your family?" he asked with tenderness in his voice which warmed my heart. "No, I've said all I have to say to them" I said with determination as Klaus then nodded in understanding that I wasn't about to go back and hear anymore more excuses that my so called family could come up with to sugar coat their lies. "What about that Jacob guy? You not gonna speak with him?" Stefan asked as he walked up to us. I noticed how Klaus's eyes turned cold at the mention of Jacob which had me confused for a minute, but I just decided to drop it for now.

"As far as I'm concerned Jacob can go and find someone else to entertain him because I'm done being his favourite little chew toy. If he wants a mate he can go and search at the downtown dog pound I'm sure they'll have plenty of bitches there" with that said Klaus burst out laughing along with Stefan.

Just then a theory popped into my head about this whole imprinting thing, if I was Jacob's…mate wouldn't I feel bad about the things I'm thinking and saying about him? Grandpa Carlisle once told me that when a vampire finds their mate they feel a very strong pull towards them and they are then bounded to that person forever as it is impossible for a vampire to live without their mate. But if that is true then Jacob can't possibly be my mate because I've never felt any kind of pull to him, ever.

"I can see now why Klaus want's you, you're quite the feisty one Renesmee" Stefan said bringing me out of my thoughts as grinned at me, "that she is mate, that she is" Klaus said with his eyes never leaving my face which caused me to blush. "Well now best be getting this show on the road, we have a flight to catch" Klaus said and the word 'flight' stood out in his sentence, "where are we heading to?" I asked curious yet excited to finally be leaving Fork's. "Well I have some business to attend to in Chicago so that will be our first stop" he said and I nodded my head in return.

Just then I heard a howl in the distance and then two more coming from different directions. "Sounds like my family's called in cavalry" I said and in that moment I sensed someone else coming as well. "Let's not waste anymore time then, we'll split up Stefan mate you take Renesmee's belonging's head back to the car and drive to the airport we'll meet you there" Klaus said and with that Stefan took my things and blurred away.

"Now given my speed it will be best if you could let me carry you Renesmee because this way they stand no chance of tracking us" Klaus explained and I nodded in understanding, then before I knew it Klaus had me in his arms bridal style and my arms were locked around his neck. I couldn't help but blush at how close we were now, being in his arms felt beyond right.

"You might want to close your eyes love" he said with his face so close to mine, "whyeeeee!" I squeeled as he began running faster than I've ever seen any vampire go, so fast that even I couldn't tell where we were going or what was infront of us and that was saying something. So I took his advice and shut my eyes tightly as I felt my stomach begin to churn.

Klaus's POV

Having Renesmee in my arms was like the greatest dream come true, I couldn't believe how positivly breath taking she was, I thought I'd seen all the beauty there was to see in this world, but I was more than wrong. Renesmee was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in over a thousand years, she was a fallen angel from the high heavens that drew me to her like a moth to a flame.

At the mention of that demonic dog Jacob Black I felt my blood boil and rage take over my entire body, I had heard the storys of that childish boy of how he chased after a woman who never wanted him and then imprinted on an innocent baby. The very thought of that dog placing his hands on Renesmee made my inner demon ratel against it's restraint, how dare that boy think he has any claim over her after he and Eddie boy tried there best to rid her of this world. I had a good mind to end both there miserable lives, but I won't because even though I maybe the worlds most powerful and vengeful hybrid I would never do anything to hurt Renesmee.

As I ran us out of this godforsaken town I couldn't help but place my face into Renesmee's soft locks and breath in her scent. It was beyond anything I'd ever smelt as I felt my inner wolf growl in anticipation. How I yearned to kiss those perfect and most inviting lips of hers. The minute I looked into her stunning caramel eyes I knew Gloria's and Marcus's theory's were without a doubt correct.

After a thousand years of torment I'd finally found the one thing I thought I never would. Renesmee Cullen, my other half, my mate.

**Authors note: Oh snap! So how do we feel about Renesmee being Klaus's mate? What do think should happen with the Cullen's and the wolve's? Let me know by leaving your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NPOV

"No!" "No way!" "Screw that!" "She's just a kid!" "Leave her alone!" "You're not taking her anywhere you sicko!" I heard different members of my family shout back at Klaus all at the same time, where as I just stood there dumb founded by what Klaus just said, but I wasn't sure if I heard him right?

"I beg your pardon?" I said turning slowly to face him.

"I said leave town with me and your family will be safe" he said ignoring my family's comments that could be heard in the background.

"So if I choose not to leave, what then? You'll just kill them?" I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well it would make it a lot simpler for you to just to come with me willingly but if not then I guess I'll just have to use some other tactic to get you to join me" he said and I was confused yet scared to what he meant by that.

"Tell me Eddie boy did you by chance ever tell your dear sweet daughter how Jacob imprinted on her the day she was born" Klaus said and I was stunned, what was he talking about?

"Dad what does he mean Jacob imprinted on me?" I asked wanting to exactly what imprinting meant.

"Nothing! Don't listen to him Renesmee!" my dad yelled trying to get out of Stefan's grasp.

"Lying never gets you anywhere mate, so let's try this again" he said and walked over to my dad and grabbed his neck, "tell her about the imprint" he said in a weird kind of hypnotising voice.

"Jacob planned to kill Renesmee when she was born, he thought she killed Bella so he was going to take his revenge by killing the monster who killed the girl he loved, but as soon as he looked into Renesmee's eyes his inner wolf claimed her as his mate and that's how he imprinted" my dad explained and by the time he was done tears had blurred my vision, Jacob my best friend wanted to kill me because he thought I killed my mum and he then dared to think he had some weird wolfy claim on me?

"And you've kept this from me my whole life? What else have been hiding? Huh!" I yelled through my tears, I then turned to my mum who looked as though she was pleading for me to understand, but how could I. "I want the whole truth, I want it right now" I said glancing at the rest of my family.

"This should be interesting" I heard Klaus say. Mum then sighed before she spoke.

"When I first came to Forks I met your father on the first day of school, but he had a problem with my scent because I was his singer, my blood sang to him which triggered his blood lust" my mum said and she then went on to explaining the whole story.

I learned about how she and dad got closer and how she met the rest of the family, the nomads, James nearly killing her, her birthday disaster, dad leaving, Jacob and her spending time together, finding out about the wolves, how she jumped off a cliff, aunt Alice coming back, her and mum rescuing dad from his attempted suicide, meeting the Volturi, Victoria, Jacob kissing my mum, The new born army, the wedding, the pregnancy, my birth, the wolves going rogue, mum becoming a vampire and finally Jacob imprinting on me.

I felt truly awful for what I did to my mum, even though she tried to sugar coat it I knew that I was the reason why she had to become a vampire, I was a monster.

"Renesmee don't ever think that" dad said raising his voice.

"What's wrong?" My grandma asked glancing between dad and me.

"She thinks she's a monster for what happened to Bella on the day of her birth" dad said and my family looked at me in shock.

"Renesmee how could think that, you are not a monster! You were just a baby you weren't aware of what was going on at the time" mum said but I still didn't feel any better.

My thoughts then turned to Jacob my so called best friend who had forgotten to mention that he used to be in love with my mum and nearly destroyed my parent's relationship because he wanted something he couldn't have. But what hurt me the most was the fact that he wanted to kill me the moment I was born so that he could avenge my mother's death. How dare he think he has any claim on me after all he's done, so what he couldn't have my mum for the main course so he'd just settle for me as a side dish.

"Renesmee it's not like that Jacob loves you" my dad said and I felt the anger rush through me at the sound of his name being said.

"Love! Is that what he calls it? Jacob doesn't love me dad he's just settling for me because if he can't have mum than he'd settle for next best thing, her daughter" I yelled with tears running down my face and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Klaus standing close behind me as if he was trying comfort me.

"Renesmee don't you get it? It was you the whole time right from the start, you were the part of Bella that Jacob fell in love with, that's why he always felt the need to be with your mum. But when you were born all that love Jacob thought he felt for Bella went to you. So you see that's why Jacob imprinted on you, you're his soul mate" dad explained but I just didn't feel the same, I mean I've had a crush on Jacob since I was fifteen years old and I had slowly begun to fall for him. Had he told me himself before that he imprinted on me I would have flung myself into his arms, but now knowing the truth I felt nothing but hatred towards him.

Just then something nagged at my brain, "wait mum you said that when you discovered you were pregnant you had to call Aunt Rosalie, why?" I asked my mum who looked taken off guard by my question as I saw the expression on her face change for a slight second, which got me even more anxious to know.

"It was nothing I just needed Rosalie's help because I knew how much she wanted children when she was human" mum said, but I wasn't at all convinced.

"Your lying, I can see it in your eyes. What are you hiding mum?" I asked her as she shifted in her spot but remained silent, I then turned to my dad who though he tried to hide it but had a guilty look in his eyes. "Dad what is it? What are you not telling me?" I asked but he didn't say anything as well, so I did the only thing I could at a time like this. I walked straight up to my dad and placed my hand on his cheek, "Renesmee no don't!" he yelled, but it was too late as I ran through my dad's memories.

Flashbacks

"I'm late", "that's impossible" Mum said as she stood in front of a mirror holding her stomach.

"We'll get that thing out of you" dad said to mum with determination.

"Carlisle you have to get it out of her" Jacob demanded to grandpa.

"All this stress isn't good for Bella" Esme said, "The foetus isn't good for Bella" Alice spat out, "It's just a little baby" Rosalie said defending mum.

"Jacob you're her friend try and talk some sense into her" Dad said to Jacob.

"It's crushing you from the inside out", "It's killing you" dad said to mum.

"Jacob take the baby" dad told Jacob who was trying to resuscitate mum, "Keep that thing away from me" Jacob spat out at dad.

End of flashbacks

I then pulled out of his memories as I'd seen and heard enough. "Oh my god" I said backed away from my dad feeling absolutely sick.

"Renesmee wait you don't understand" he said trying to get free of his restraints.

"Oh I think I do understand I understand completely, as if it wasn't enough to find out that Jacob wanted to kill me, but now I've also found out that everyone in my family except mum, Aunt Rosalie and grandma wanted me dead to!" I yelled with endless tears running down my face.

"Renesmee sweetie it wasn't like that" Aunt Alice said with pleading eyes but I wasn't having any of it.

"Wasn't it Alice? I seem to recall someone saying 'the foetus isn't good for Bella', those were the exact words that came from your mouth so don't you tell me that it wasn't like that!" I yelled and I saw tears that would never fall well up in her eyes.

"We were all terrified at the time Renesmee, we couldn't face loosing Bella" grandpa said trying to calm this situation.

"well I'm sorry that I was such a burden for all of you, but I never meant to hurt mum and I sure as hell didn't mean for her to die" I said as I felt my eyes start to sting from the amount of tears I was shedding.

My mum then walked over to me and firmly gripped my arms, "You listen to me your a not and never will be a burden Renesmee, we all love you so much we always have and always will" she said with tears in her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to believe her, but I just couldn't bring myself to.

"I'm sorry mum but I find it hard to believe that any of you hold any kind of love for me, especially my so called father" I said growled giving my father a murderous glare.

"Renesmee you're my little girl of course I love you" my dad said as if to win me over.

"You wanted mum to abort me because you thought of me as nothing more than a monster, you couldn't even stand to be in the same room as mum because she was carrying me. So yeah I really see the love you hold for me Edward" I spat out his name knowing I had hit below the belt, but right now I didn't care, I wanted him to hurt like he had hurt me.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he cried as I heard some of the others dry sobbing as well.

"Too little too late" I said seething through my teeth.

"Renesmee honey please let's talk about this" mum pleaded but I just shook my head and backed away.

"No I'm done talking, I'm done being an outcast, but most all...I'm done with all of you" I said before taking off into the woods running faster than I'd ever ran before hearing my family calling out my name along the way.

Not long after I came to a stop in a clearing and collapsed to my knees as I wasn't able to hold in the pain anymore. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into my hands as I cried. A few minutes later I felt the anger in me take over as I fisted my hair and started screaming and growling at nothing. I then took my anger out on the trees as I punched and kicked at them with all my strength.

"Wow careful love your going to hurt yourself" I heard a voice ring out but I didn't bother to look round because I knew who it was.

"What do you want?" I growled leaning my head against the tree trying my best to calm down.

"Well you took off in a bad state I had to see if you were ok" Klaus said.

"Well thank you for your concern but if you would be so kind as to leave me alone I'd very much appreciate it" I said knowing how rude I sounded but right now I just wanted no needed my space.

"Oh come on Renesmee I'm here to help you, why not take me up on my offer and get out of this place" he said as I turned to look at him.

"And why would I do that hmm?" I asked awaiting his answer.

"Because I know exactly what it's like to be betrayed by the ones you love the most. And I also know that being alone is not something you want, trust me" he said with his voice so soft that it made my heart skip a beat. It also makes me question what the story was behind his words.

"I don't know what to do. I thought I had the perfect family, but now I've finally seen the light. I've been kept in the dark my whole life being fed nothing but lie after lie and I hate them for it. I hate them so much" I cried, feeling the pain that my family had caused me. There was a saying in life that it hurts to learn the truth behind the lies, well I tell you now that the truth does hurt, and it hurts like a bitch. "For the first time in eight years I actually feel alone" I said feeling week and broken from the inside out.

"You don't have to be alone, leave with me Renesmee and I swear I'll show you everything that you're family never has" he said and then held out his right hand for me to take. "Come with me" he said and right then I had two options, the first one was return to my family and continue to be controlled by them or option two leave Forks with Klaus to start a new life. Which one do I pick? Door number one or door number two?

**Authors note: Who will Renesmee choose? The over bearing family or the dashing original vampire. Find out in the next chapter.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NPOV

Family or freedom it was the hardest decision I would ever have to make in my life. Before Klaus arrived I would have been terrfied at the thought of leaving my family at all, I loved them all so much and would have done anything to protect them. But now given the life changing circumstances I seemed to have lost all the respect I once held for my family, and don't get me wrong somewhere in my heart I would always love them because at the end of the day they were still my family, but right now all I felt for them was hatred.

Thinking back I realise now how stupid I'd been to not of realised sooner that I was being completly controlled by my family and given some of their powers as well it was easy for them to keep me under their manipulation. I've never known the world from outside of Forks, and aside from grandpa Charlie who comes to visit now and then I've never been amongst other humans because I was always under my family's watchful eye.

But now here I was with a man whom I should be terrified of, yet for some reason I felt like I could trust him was offering me a once in life time chance at being free. I then snapped out my thoughts and saw Klaus was looking at me with his hand still held out as he awaited my answer, and by that point I had made my choice and was prepared to live with it for the rest of my life.

"Ok I'll come with you" I said and with that I saw his eyes light up, but just before he had a chance to say anything I stopped him.

"But I want to clear something up first" I said and he tilted his head a little as if to tell me to carry on.

"As you probably already know I've only ever drank animal blood because of my family's diet, well I've never been anywhere outside the boundarys of my home and so I've never been around humans before. So to get straight to the point if I loose control at any time I want you to promise me that you'll stop me because I don't want to kill anybody, that's not who I am" I said nearly pleading with Klaus who then nodded his head in return.

"You have my word love" he said ever so affectionatly before I placed my hand in his and just then I saw a true smile appear on his face that made my heart skip a beat as his smile was so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile back. It was funny when it was just me and Klaus all the pain and sorrow seemed to just disappear into thin air, like it wasn't even there in the first place.

I then snapped out my trance and cleared my throat, "err do mind before we do go anywhere that I pop to my house and pick some stuff up" I said trying my best to ignore the butterfly sensation I was getting in my stomach from our hands being connected.

"Not at all love" he said and I noticed how he seemed to have a habit of calling me 'love', which funny enough didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Ok well my parent's cabin isn't to far from here so we could walk" I suggested and I noticed Klaus then had a mischievous expression on his face.

"Or we could run. What do you say?" he asked as if he was trying to egg me on.

"Well that depends if you can keep up with me" I said playing along to his game.

"Are you challenging me Miss Cullen" he asked with a smirk.

"I believe I am Mr hybrid but the question you have to ask yourself is are you willing to accept my challenge" I said putting on a posh like voice with my head held high in teasing manner which caused him to laugh and that put a smile on my face.

"I'll have you know Miss Cullen that I have never been known to turn down a challenge yet and I don't intend to now" he said taking a mighty stance.

"Well then…Keep up!" I yelled as I caught him off guard by bolting into the direction of my house.

I reached the cabin within seconds due to the fact I was almost running faster than the speed of light, I was sure I had beat Klaus as I didn't hear him running behind me. As I came to a stop outside my house I was shocked at the next thing I saw, there sat on my porch was Klaus.

"What took you so long love?" he asked smugness written all over him.

"But…how did you..." I trailed off as I was absolutely shocked to how he had gotten here so fast and for that matter how he had gotten past me without me even sensing him.

"It's what comes with being the first hybrid to ever walk this earth sweetheart" he said grinning at my reaction, I then walked straight past him feeling slightly annoyed at how he thought himself to be funny. Once I got in the house I went to head upstairs when I noticed that Klaus was stood in the doorway.

"Why are just standing there?" I asked confused to why he was.

"I have to be invited in" he said and now I was even more confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning round to fully face him.

"Well vampires of my kind are much different from yours all together because the only way we can enter someone's house is if we get invited in. So basically I can't enter unless you have to invite me in" he said and by the time he finished I burst into hysterics.

"You've…got to…be….kidding m-me…" I said through my laughter and as I saw the serious look on his face it made me laugh even more, which caused me to hold my side as I was getting a stitch and with the other hand I held on to the stair banister for support. It was a good five minutes before I finally managed to get myself under control.

"Feeling better?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm mixed in there.

"Yeah sorry about that, but you got to admit that is kind of funny" I said trying my best not to laugh all over again.

"I suppose it is a bit and it can be very frustrating as well" he said and with that I turned round and began walking up the stairs but stopped when I heard Klaus call out.

"Hey wait a minute aren't you forgetting something?" he asked and I put on a playful thinking expression.

"Err nope" I said and started walking again only to hear him call out again. "Come on love invite me in, you can't just leave me standing out here" he said and I turned round to face him.

"Yes I can because it's my house and I can do what I want" I said giving him one last grin before climbing the rest of the stairs.

Once I got to my room I pulled out my suitcase and rook sack that I kept under my bed and then started packing up my clothes, shoes and anything else I would need making sure that I gathered all my important essentials together, such as my laptop, passport, purse, mobile and charger.

When I was sure I had everything I picked up my bags and was about to leave the room when a photo on my bed side table caught my attention, I walked over a picked up the framed picture and took a good look at it. The photo was of my whole family that was taken on my 16th birthday, we all looked so happy, especially me. I was wearing a deep red silk knee length dress that aunt Alice gave to me as a present, which I adored along with my wolf charm bracelet that Jake made himself, which I just realised I was still wearing.

I placed the picture down to rip the bracelet from my right wrist and looked at it in disgust. Jacob Black was nothing more to me now than a betrayer along with my family, and even though my mother, Rosalie and Esme protected me before I was born they had also betrayed me by keeping the truth from me.

After all these years my eyes were finally open and I was seeing things clearly. I realised now that I was never part of a family, no, a family is a place where you belong and will be loved beyond the good and the bad times. Until today I always thought that statement was true, but now I just don't believe in it anymore. So I took the picture and the bracelet then threw them in the little trash bin next to the door before picking up my bags and leaving the room.

Once I got outside I saw Klaus standing a bit away from the house talking to Stefan, I closed the door and took one last look at the beautiful cottage that held so many special memories that I would remain with me wherever I go.

"Is everything alright love?" came a voice that snapped me out of my thoughts, I turned round to see Klaus standing there looking at me with a slight concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine I just want to get out of here" I said as we continued our starring competition for a moment but he then caught me off guard by taking my suitcase from my hand and offered to carry it for me, not that I let him at first but he insisted, ever the gentlemen.

"Do you not want to say goodbye to your family?" he asked with tenderness in his voice, which warmed my heart.

"No, I've said all I have to say to them" I said with determination as Klaus then nodded in understanding that I wasn't about to go back and hear anymore more excuses that my so called family could come up with to sugar coat their lies.

"What about that Jacob guy? You not gonna speak with him?" Stefan asked as he walked up to us. I noticed how Klaus's eyes turned cold at the mention of Jacob which had me confused for a minute, but I just decided to drop it for now.

"As far as I'm concerned Jacob can go and find someone else to entertain him because I'm done being his favourite little chew toy. If he wants a mate he can go and search at the downtown dog pound I'm sure they'll have plenty of bitches there" with that said Klaus burst out laughing along with Stefan.

Just then a theory popped into my head about this whole imprinting thing, if I was Jacob's…mate wouldn't I feel bad about the things I'm thinking and saying about him? Grandpa Carlisle once told me that when a vampire finds their mate they feel a very strong pull towards them and they are then bounded to that person forever as it is impossible for a vampire to live without their mate. But if that is true then Jacob can't possibly be my mate because I've never felt any kind of pull to him, ever.

"I can see now why Klaus want's you, you're quite the feisty one Renesmee" Stefan said bringing me out of my thoughts as grinned at me.

"That she is mate, that she is" Klaus said with his eyes never leaving my face which caused me to blush.

"Well now best be getting this show on the road, we have a flight to catch" Klaus said and the word 'flight' stood out in his sentence.

"Where are we heading to?" I asked curious yet excited to finally be leaving Fork's.

"Well I have some business to attend to in Chicago so that will be our first stop" he said and I nodded my head in return.

Just then I heard a howl in the distance and then two more coming from different directions.

"Sounds like my family's called in cavalry" I said and in that moment I sensed someone else coming as well.

"Let's not waste anymore time then, we'll split up Stefan mate you take Renesmee's belonging's head back to the car and drive to the airport we'll meet you there" Klaus said and with that Stefan took my things and blurred away.

"Now given my speed it will be best if you could let me carry you Renesmee because this way they stand no chance of tracking us" Klaus explained and I nodded in understanding, then before I knew it Klaus had me in his arms bridal style and my arms were locked around his neck. I couldn't help but blush at how close we were now, being in his arms felt beyond right.

"You might want to close your eyes love" he said with his face so close to mine.

"Whyeeeee!" I squealed as he began running faster than I've ever seen any vampire go, so fast that even I couldn't tell where we were going or what was infront of us and that was saying something. So I took his advice and shut my eyes tightly as I felt my stomach begin to churn.

Klaus's POV

Having Renesmee in my arms was like the greatest dream come true, I couldn't believe how positivly breath taking she was, I thought I'd seen all the beauty there was to see in this world, but I was more than wrong. Renesmee was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in over a thousand years, she was a fallen angel from the high heavens that drew me to her like a moth to a flame.

At the mention of that demonic dog Jacob Black I felt my blood boil and rage take over my entire body, I had heard the storys of that childish boy of how he chased after a woman who never wanted him and then imprinted on an innocent baby. The very thought of that dog placing his hands on Renesmee made my inner demon ratel against it's restraint, how dare that boy think he has any claim over her after he and Eddie boy tried there best to rid her of this world. I had a good mind to end both there miserable lives, but I won't because even though I maybe the worlds most powerful and vengeful hybrid I would never do anything to hurt Renesmee.

As I ran us out of this godforsaken town I couldn't help but place my face into Renesmee's soft locks and breath in her scent. It was beyond anything I'd ever smelt as I felt my inner wolf growl in anticipation. How I yearned to kiss those perfect and most inviting lips of hers. The minute I looked into her stunning caramel eyes I knew Gloria's and Marcus's theory's were without a doubt correct.

After a thousand years of torment I'd finally found the one thing I thought I never would. Renesmee Cullen, my other half, my mate.

**Authors note: Oh snap! So how do we feel about Renesmee being Klaus's mate? What do think should happen with the Cullen's and the wolve's? Let me know by leaving your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

After that Stefan guy released Edward and took off to god knows where I immediately called Jacob and told him exactly what went on, he and the pack were now on there way as Edward and I followed Renesmee's scent that led to our cabin home while the others searched the rest of the woods because for some reason her scent went in two different directions. I just hoped that my baby girl was ok, the moment she found out the truth I knew our family would never be the same again.

The state my daughter was in before she took off broke my cold dead heart, it wasn't meant to be this way I knew we should have told Renesmee the truth a long time ago, but I kept putting it off because I was so scared of how she would react, I didn't want to lace losing her.

Edward and I came to a stop outside the cabin where we picked up three scents, one being Renesmee's, and the two others must have belonged to Klaus and Stefan.

"The scents still strong which mean's it wasn't long before they were here" Edward said before we sped into the house and went straight to Renesmee's room.

Just then a feeling of dread washed over me as I walked over to the wardrobe I prayed to god that what my instincts were trying to tell me were wrong. I opened the wardrobe and found that half of Renesmee's clothes were gone, I then quickly went over to set of draws hoping to find what I was looking for but there was no such luck.

"Oh no" I gasped as I stared down at the empty draw.

"Bella what is it? What's wrong?" I heard Edward ask but I didn't turn round to face him as my eyes were still glued to the draw.

"She's gone" I muttered under my breath as I wasn't able to believe it.

"What?" he asked again and this time I swung round to face him.

"Her passports gone Edward" I said feeling a lump for in my throat as my eyes began to well up with tears that would never fall.

"She can't have gone far love we'll find her" he said as he took out his phone and walked out of the room.

Just seconds after he disappeared I spotted something that grabbed my full attention. I walked over to the little trash bin by the door and saw a familiar looking frame that was sticking out the bin, I bent down to grab the frame then turned it over to see the picture of the whole family that Seth took for us on Renesmee's 16th birthday which I then had framed for her afterwards.

As I starting dry sobbing I saw the promise bracelet that Jacob gave to Renesmee, which she never took off, literally it was like she had it glued to her wrist, well that was until now. I picked up the bracelet and saw that it was now broken, so to say that my daughter was upset was understatement, she hated us and as someone who knows exactly why that is I don't blame her one bit. My daughter didn't deserve this pain, I just wish I could turn back time and do things right, but I can't and that was worst thing about it.

NPOV

We were now on the jet plane that Klaus had apparently booked for us, the jet left the airport as soon as we got to the hanger where the it was waiting for us. We were about an hour into our flight now and through that time Klaus and I have not stopped talking, I asked him about vampires of his kind and so far I've learned that they can compel people which is basically some kind of hypnosis power, they are stronger and more faster than my kind, and unlike us they don't have a strong blood lust and don't have venom running through their veins.

Oh and did I mention that his kind can be killed by wooden stakes or in Klaus's case staked with white oak ask stakes seeing as he's an original, yeah he told me about that. And also when they turn someone they only have to give that person some of their vampire blood and then kill them so they go into transition and when they wake up they have to feed in order to become a vampire. I couldn't help but think that his kind had it easy compared to my kind, except for the 'having to be invited in' rule, which still has me laughing.

I took a minute to look out the window and admire the beautiful view, it was so surreal the way the clouds looked like soft fluffy cotton that human hands had never touched.

"Enjoying the view love" I heard Klaus ask from beside me, I turned round to face him as he looked at me with adoration in his eyes.

"Yeah its just….so beautiful" I said not being able to find the right words to describe the sight outside.

"I can think of something much more beautiful than that" he said staring at me intently which caused me to blush.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him and just then he had a curious look on his face.

"Ask me anything you want love" he said as he prepared himself for what I was going to say.

"I was just wondering why you chose me. I mean someone such as yourself could have anybody you want in the entire world, so what's so special about me?" I asked him as this was something I had been asking myself since the conversation we had in the clearing. Klaus then sighed and placed his hand on top of mine that was resting on the arm of the chair.

"I want to tell you Renesmee I really do, but I want to wait until the right moment, I want us to get to know each other before I tell you this one secret that I hold dear to me. I know that your family have kept you in the dark all your life and fed you nothing but lies, but rest assured if there is one thing you count on me for it is that I will never ever betray you Renesmee" he said with such tenderness that it brought tears to my eyes, I knew he was telling me the truth because I could see it in his eyes clear as crystal and I was truly touched by his words.

"Thank you Klaus" I said before I leaned my head back against the chair head and felt my eyes slowly shut.

BPOV

We were back at Esme and Carlisle's house with the rest of the family along with Jacob who had told the wolves that there was an emergency involving Renesmee so he needed them on stand by. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper had gone to the airport to see if they could find Renesmee and get any information of her where a bout's while Emmet and Alice scouted the woods and followed Renesmee's scent all the way out of town, but both parties found no leads as they hit a dead end.

"What do mean she's gone?" Jake yelled as myself and Edward had just told him how Renesmee had disappeared at the same time that Klaus and Stefan had, which had me completely on edge. The thought of that lunatic being anywhere near my daughter made me want to rip apart and destroy anything that was in my path, I knew my daughter was strong and could hold her own but with a man like Klaus I couldn't help but fear for Renesmee's life.

"Jake as soon as we got to the house she was gone along with her things" I said and just then I saw him clench his fists as he began to tremble.

"Well can't you see anything pixie? You're the one who's supposed to see futures!" he yelled at Alice.

"Hey you watch your mouth dog, Renesmee maybe your imprint but she's part of this family and were just as upset as you are" Jasper growled at Jacob.

"I'm trying to get a good look at Renesmee's future but it's all blurred so I can't tell where she is" Alice said sounding defeated as Jasper tried his best to comfort her, I knew she was beating herself up for not being able to see the future, but it wasn't her fault. By that point Jacob started to reach boiling point as his body began to vibrate.

"Jacob just calm down we'll find her" Edward said trying to calm Jake down before he phased and did anything he would regret.

"I think you've already done enough not only have you lost your own daughter but you've allowed some maniac to get inside her head and now he's possibly taken her to god knows where doing god knows what with her!" Jake yelled and right then I snapped.

"How dare you accuse us of allowing this to happen to my daughter, have you gone completely insane? First of all this never would have happened in the first place if we had all just told Renesmee the truth from the start and second of all if you and Edward hadn't tried so hard to do your best to kill my daughter before he was even born then she wouldn't be suffering right now!" I yelled looking round the room to see everyone's shocked expressions at what I had just said.

"Bella how can you say that?" Edward said in a shocked manner, which made me feel bad but this was exactly what he needed to hear in order to understand our daughter's pain.

"Because it's he truth Edward if you and Jake and everyone else apart from Rosalie were more supportive of bringing Renesmee into the world instead of taking her from it then she wouldn't be hurting. We betrayed our daughter because we kept her in the dark and look what it's caused. Our baby girl ran away because of us" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"She's right we did this, we all lied to Renesmee when we've had so many chances to tell her the truth before, and now its too late. We may have just lost her forever" Rosalie said with so much sadness, I knew how much this effected her because she always thought of Renesmee as her daughter too and to lose her was causing Rosalie great pain.

I saw the rest of the Cullen's agreeing with Rosalie's statement as they started to become really emotional themselves, Esme was leaning into Carlisle's shoulder, Jasper hugged Alice from behind as she started to dry sob. Just then we were all caught off guard by a large growl, I turned round to face Jake only to find that the spot where he stood was now empty and sounds like trees being smashed echoed from the woods along with more loud roaring growls that began to grow more and more distant.

NPOV

"Renesmee sweetheart were here. Wake up love" I heard a gentle voice say as I opened my eyes to find that I was resting on Klaus's shoulder and noticed that his arm was around my shoulders, which made me blush.

"Were here already? That was fast" I said feeling a bit shocked at how we had gotten to Chicago so quickly. "Well you fell asleep for the remainder of the journey" he said and that's when I felt even more embarassed because I had basically been cuddled up to Klaus during my sleep, not that I was complaining but it must have been awkward for him.

"I'm sorry about invading your personal space, I planned to just rest my eyes but I must have drifted off instead" I said as I then saw him smile at me.

"It's quite alright love it's good to know that you feel so comfortable around me, not a lot of people do" he said and I couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in his voice at the last part of his sentence, which made me all the more curious about Klaus. What had accured in his life to make him seem so lonely?

"Klaus when you said before that you knew what it's like to be betrayed by those you love, what did you mean?" I asked as I was extremly curious to know how he could compare himself to me.

"I simply meant that I know exactly what it's like to feel like an outcast in your family and be betrayed by them. One moment you think you have the perfect family and the next you find yourself alone, physically and emotionally" he said looking truly lost in himself and that's when I knew for sure that something in Klaus's past had affected him badly and I vowed to find out just what it was.

I then decided to change the subject because I could see how upset Klaus was right now.

"So err tell me is there anything more I should learn about your kind?" I asked as he snapped back to reality.

"Well let's see now, err my family and I are immune to the sun unlike others of our kind who have to wear special rings, bracelets or necklaces to stop them from burning in the sun. Were allergic to vervain which some vampires and humans use to keep originals like myself from compelling them" he said and that's when a question popped up in my head.

"Would you ever compel me?" I asked wanting to be sure of something.

"No! I would never do that to you, even if the situation called for it I wouldn't be able to do it. I won't ever risk loosing your trust" he said so sternly as I then gently placed my hand on top of his.

"I believe you" I near enough whispered which resulted in Klaus producing that breath taking smile of his that made my heart flutter.

"When two are all done with the whole starring competition I'd like to bring it to your attention that we have landed" I heard Stefan say which brought me back to reality as I looked out the window to see that the jet had indeed landed. That's weird how can I not have noticed? 'Because you were to busy ogling the sexy hybrid' I heard a little voice in my head say which nearly had me blushing.

"Shall we love" Klaus said as he stood up and held out his hand, which I took without any hesitation this time.

"Oh let me just grab my bags" I said turning round to get my things only to find that Stefan already had them.

"Here let me give you a hand with those" I said offering to take my bags from him but he just shook his head in return.

"It's ok I got them" he said playing the part of a gentlemen.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he just smiled back.

"Hey I'm a vampire remember" he said in a cocky way which just made me smile as the three of us decended from the plane.

We walked over to where a dark blue Mitsubishi shogun sport car that was parked up with a man wearing an airline uniform standing in front of it.

"Allow me to take your bags sir" the man said walking over to take my bags from Stefan before placing them in the boot of the car.

"Thank you George that will be all" Klaus said as the man known as George handed Klaus the car keys before walking away as the three of us went to get in the car, Klaus then held open the backseat door for me with my hand still in his.

"Milady" he said like a true gentlemen, which made me giggle.

"Kind Sir" I said followed by a curtsey as I played along to his game before getting in and not a minute later we were off on the road.

Klaus's POV

"So where we heading to?" I heard my Renesmee ask as I drove along the familiar streets of Chicago.

"Well first off I need to take care of some family business and then were visiting an old friend of mine who you'll be very interested to know happens to be a witch" I said sneaking quick glances at her through the rear view mirror.

"Wait a minute witch's exist to?" She asked sounding truly shocked by my words.

"For century's now darling the same as vampire's and wolves" I said giving her only the gist of what she didn't know.

"All this time I thought it was just Cold One's and Shape shifters that existed, and now it turns out that there was much more out there than I thought. And they knew and never told me" she said and I noticed how she muttered the last part under her breath, I wanted nothing more at that moment than to take her in my arm's and comfort her until she felt no more pain or sorrow.

"Don't worry love your free now and you have the whole of eternity to learn about what the world has to offer" 'and I'll be right there beside you every step of the way' I thought to myself as I glanced in the mirror once more to see a smile makes it way to her beautiful breathtaking face.

I then looked across from me to Stefan looking out the window taking in the sights of Chicago.

"Look familiar mate?" I asked him.

"No, why? Should this place mean anything to me?" he asked and I just smiled to myself at his words because I knew what Chicago meant to him back when we first met.

"It should but have no fear all will be revealed in due time" I said as we arrived at the warehouse that would be our hiding place for the time being.

We came to a stop as I parked the car up inside the building and hopped out with Stefan right behind me and then I opened Renesmee's door and offered her my hand which she took as I helped her out the car.

"I don't get it what are we doing here?" Stefan asked as I walked over to the side door of the warehouse to see the truck that held my coffins driving towards us as the driver saw me.

"Well I know just how much you liked it here so I wanted to bring back those good old memories of your ripper days" I said keeping my eyes on the truck.

"I can't remember anything its just blank" he said.

"Well that's a shame because those were the best days of your life" I said as the truck then backed up and came to a stop. The driver then got out and unlocked the back of the truck as I walked towards it and saw my family.

NPOV

I think it was safe to say that I was pretty confused right now as I watched as the two men that got out the truck carried some coffins into the warehouse.

"Are you just as confused as I am right now?" I asked Stefan as he seemed to look pretty confused as well.

"I think maybe more" he said looking very distant.

Just as the last coffin past us I saw Klaus walking back toward us.

"Is it ok if I say that I'm very confused right now because when I signed up for this new life I wasn't expecting there to be coffins involved" I said which made Klaus smile at me.

"It's like I said before love I just needed to deal with some family business" he said and I tried to take a guess at what he meant by that.

"Your family run a coffin business?" I asked which caused Klaus to burst out laughing.

"Now that would be the most strangest job for any vampire to take part in" Stefan said looking quite amused himself.

"Would go down in vampire history though, but no love it's not that in the least" Klaus said as we followed him in the direction the two men had taken the coffins.

"Ok well is it that you're looking after the coffins or preferbly stealing them?" I guessed again hoping that it wasn't the last option.

"You could say that I'm taking care of them for personal reason's" he said as we came to the room where all five coffins were layed out.

"Well just as long as you don't expect me to sleep in one then I'm fine with it" I said hearing him laugh slightly again.

"As if I would" I heard him mutter and just then I gave out a yawn.

"Tired love?" he asked, as he turned round to face me.

"Just a bit" I said as I felt myself getting drowsy.

"It's been quite a long day so why don't we call it a night and let you catch your beauty sleep" he said with amusement in his voice which made me smile as he placed his arm around my shoulder as the three of us left the room.

**Author's note: so Nessie has seen the coffins, I think Klaus has some explaining to do. In the next chapter we have Rebekah and Damon coming into the picture so find how things will go down with them.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

NPOV

The next morning Klaus had told Stefan and me that we were going to visit a witch called Gloria who he had to discuss some business with as he put it. We had just arrived at the bar where Gloria apparently worked in.

"I can't believe it's still here" I heard Stefan say as he glanced around the bar and took everything in.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard a voice say as the three of us turned to see a dark skinned woman with short blonde hair walk towards us.

"There's my favourite witch" Klaus said producing a cheeky smile.

"Stop we both know your charms don't work on me" she said and just then she turned to face Stefan.

"I remember you, Stefan isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah and your Gloria" he said and she nodded her head in return.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" Gloria asked as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ah yes Gloria allow me to introduce my friend Renesmee, Renesmee meet Gloria" Klaus said introducing us as we both stepped forward and shook hands.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" I said producing a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you too dear" she said smiling back.

"Gloria is very powerful witch, she even managed to slow her own age cycle down" Klaus explained and I was in awe of this.

"So then you should be..." Stefan trailed off as Gloria then cut in.

"Dead? Yep but if I die who's gonna take care of this place?" She said and I could see the great dedication she held for this bar as if it were truly her home and that I respected.

"So tell me Renesmee how did you manage to wined up with the annoying Hybrid and Ripper boy here?" she asked with amusment in her voice.

"They pretty much dropped into my life unexpectedly and now I just can't get rid of them, this one especially he's a nightmare" I said pointing at Klaus holding back my laughter at the suprised look on his face.

"And here I thought you liked me love" he said putting on a sad voice.

"Well I thought I did but then I was slightly put off by the coffins you seem to carry round like an old mafia boss so I thought my interests would be best taken else where" I said and just then I heard Gloria burst out laughing while I did my best to contain my own laughter as I gave a smug grin to Klaus.

"Well I'm glad someone has finally managed to put the big bad hybrid in his place" Gloria said as she smiled at me and vice versa.

"Well that's enough of that so why don't we just get down to business, and I'll be dealing with you later" Klaus said pointing the last part out to me as I just stuck my tongue out at him, childish I know but I was having fun.

After that Klaus and Gloria got talking about some sort of sacrifice problem, which I would have to ask him about later because I really needed to understand what was going on. Stefan and I were over by the bar as he made Klaus and himself some alcoholic drinks while I just got a coke.

Stefan then spoke up about finding some picture of himself and Klaus which he didn't remember anything about and Klaus said they had indeed met back in the 20's and were like brothers, but for some reason Stefan just didn't believe it as he had no memories of that actually happening.

"Don't worrie Stefan it will all make sense soon, that's why were here to relive the good old days. And speaking of reliving I have someone who I wish for you both to see" Klaus said as he placed his arm around my shoulders and with that the three of us left the bar to meet who ever it was he wanted us to see.

BPOV

I was sat in Renesmee's bedroom feeling miserable for the first time since becoming a vampire. I missed my little girl and I'd give anything to make things right if she was here right now. After having an argument with Edward last night I had told him that I needed to be alone as I just couldn't talk to him after what he had said.

Flashback

"Edward please we need to find her" I said pleading with my husband once again to help find our daughter as I had been for the past hour or so, but I just kept getting the same answer.

"Bella we have to think about this smartly we can't just go searching for her when we have no idea of where she is" he said by this time I was getting really stressed out.

"I don't care if I have to I'll go and search for her myself with or without your help" I said now raising my voice.

"Don't be so absurd love we'll find her just have patience" he said and now I was really starting lose it.

"Have patience? Have patience? Are you seriously demented! Renesmee is out there somewhere and you're telling me to have patience! Now I don't know about you but I love my daughter and if I have to spend the rest of my life searching for her then so be it, at least I'll be showing some dedication to actually go out there and find her" I yelled as Edward looked taken back by my words.

"Bella don't tell me that I don't love my daughter because I do we just have come up with a plan first and wait to see if Alice comes up with anything" he said as he went to stand by our bedroom window and I started pacing round wanting nothing more than to break something.

"Edward I am not about to sit around and put pressure on Alice when we can do something about this ourselves" I said and just then Edward spun round to face me.

"And then what? What do you think will happen when we do find her! Do you think she'll just willingly come back and accept us with open arms because I doubt that will happen Bella! Our daughter doesn't want us anymore and if she ran off with those two monsters then fine let her go and then she'll soon come crawling back when she realises how dramatic and selfish she acted!" he yelled and I just stood there in pure shock.

I couldn't believe that Edward my husband was willing to accept that Renesmee was gone and that he thought so low of her, our daughter.

"Selfish? Really? You're calling our daughter selfish? Well why don't take a look in the mirror Edward Cullen because the only selfish person I see right now is you! Don't come back to the cabin because I don't want you there!" I yelled before I ran from the Cullen household back to our cabin.

End of flashback

Since then I hadn't called or seen Edward, he had tried to call me but I never answered so he just left me voicemails saying how sorry he was and that his words had came out wrong. I just scoffed at this and deleted each message I got from him, don't get me wrong I do love Edward but I couldn't just forgive and forget what he had said about our daughter.

I tried calling Renesmee's phone a few times but each time there was no answer and this only caused me to get more and more worried. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jake since he ran off the other day and I was starting to worry about him incase he tried to do anything stupid. Wherever my daughter was I prayed that she was ok.

NPOV

We were now back at the warehouse where Klaus had began telling stories of how he and Stefan first met and their days together in the 20's. So far I had found out that Stefan was a ripper that had terrorized Chicago with Klaus basically being his biggest fan, which I found quite disturbing but I wasn't afraid in the least, and also Stefan had been in love with Klaus's little sister Rebecca and vice versa.

"So I knew another original who just so happened to be your sister" Stefan said as if he didn't believe a word Klaus had to say.

"If you can't handle it then don't ask" Klaus said as he walked up to one of the coffins and opened it, I hung back for a minute because I had no idea what he was doing. Klaus then turned round to face me and held out his hand towards me.

"Its ok love don't be afraid" he said and as I slowly walked up beside him and just then I gasped as I took in the sight before me.

Inside the coffin lay a young looking girl that looked to be in her mid 20's, she had blonde hair and was wearing a knee length white beaded dress, and even though her skin was a sickly grey she still looked rather beautiful.

"Renesmee I'd like you to meet my sister, Rebecca" Klaus said and as I looked at her I could defiantly see the resemblance between them.

"She looks so peaceful" I said and I then heard Klaus scoff.

"Looks can be deceiving love, trust me I know" he said and right then I saw Stefan walk up beside me from the corner of my eye.

"I don't recognize her" he said as looked inside the coffin at Klaus's sleeping sister.

"Don't tell her that Rebecca's temper is a lot worse than mine" Klaus said and just then I saw him yank out something that had been sticking out of Rebecca's chest.

"Time to wake up little sister" he said with adoration in his voice.

"What did you do?" I asked him as I looked at what looked like some kind of knife he now held in his hand.

"There's one thing I forgot to mention to you, if an original is stabbed in the heart with a white oak ash dagger then we can easily be defeated if it remains in place until someone pulls it out and even then it takes us a while to wake up depending on the last time we fed on blood" he explained and I began to understand.

"So I'm guessing that the rest of your family are inside those other coffins" I said glancing at the four other coffins before looking back at Klaus.

"You guessed right" he said and I nodded my head in return.

"We have defiantly got to talk" I said and just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket for the tenth time today. I dug in my trouser pocket and took it out then saw that the caller I.D was my mum.

"You going to answer it love?" Klaus asked as I continued to look at the phone's screen.

"Might as well to put this matter at rest" I said deciding it was best to just get it over with. I then left the two boys alone as I walked out the room for a bit of privacy before hitting the answer button.

_Bella is Italic _– Renesmee is normal

"Renesmee_?_"

She practically yelled right down my ear.

"Yeah I'm here" I said with no emotion in my voice.

_"Oh thank god baby I've been so worried about you, where are you?"_

She asked and I just scoffed, "right as if I'd give you that advantage so you can tell the rest of the family and then drag me back kicking and screaming" I said in a cold voice.

_"Renesmee I'm so sorry we didn't tell you I really am, I know I should have told you before but I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting you"_

I heard her now dry sobbing which tugged a little on my heart, but I was too angry right now to care if she was upset. "Yeah well you did hurt me, you, Jake and the rest of my so called family broke my heart" I said feeling a lump form in my throat.

_"I'm so sorry"_

As I listened to my mum really start to break down I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Well so am I, because I'm not coming back, I can't. I'm gonna start a new life, on my own and I don't want any of you to come looking for me because I don't want you in my life anymore" I said trying to keep it together but it was proving to be a hard task.

_"Please don't do this Renesmee, please"_

She pleaded and just like that I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Goodbye mum, I love you so much, I always will" I said as I ended the call with a shaky hand. I then felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and looked round to see it was Klaus standing there with a concerned look on his face. He then took me into his arms and embraced me as I buried my head into his masculine chest, and with that I let it all go and held on tightly to Klaus as I broke down once more. 

Klaus's POV

As I held a tearful Renesmee in my arms I felt my dead heart begin to break, it killed me to see her so broken and vulnerable but it killed me even more because I didn't know what to say to comfort her as I knew that she loved her mother above all else in her family and I know her mother loved her just as much.

I had over heard the conversation she had with her mother, not that I had any intention of invading her privacy but I couldn't help it due to my vampire hearing. I know it had destroyed my Renesmee to say goodbye to her mother even though she tried to hide it at first but I knew she was hurting.

I know from experience that to be betrayed by the ones you love is something that tortures your very being and for Renesmee to go through that kind of pain makes me wish that I hadn't opened my big mouth about that shape shifter wanting to kill her, but she had a right to know the truth and I can guarantee that if I didn't speak up then her family would have kept her in the dark for the rest of her life.

"It's going to be ok sweetheart, I promise you" I said stoking her soft hair and just as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead I vowed to myself that I would spend the rest of eternity making sure that Renesmee was nothing but happy and safe for rest of her life, with or without her family.

BPOV

As the phone fell from my hand I sat there motionless having absolutely no idea of what to feel anymore, after hearing my daughter say goodbye to me I felt as though all the bright colours in the world had suddenly vanished and there was now nothing but a murky grey.

She was never coming back, my daughter my Renesmee was never coming back.

NPOV

After breaking down in Klaus's arms which I was really embarrassed about but thanked him for as he had helped to calm me down Klaus then decided that while waiting for Rebecca to wake up we would take a trip to Stefan's old apartment, which was where we had just arrived at as Klaus flung open the door to the apartment he said he could sense that someone had been here.

"This place has been abandoned for years and people break in all the time" Stefan said which caused Klaus to drop the issue. As I walked round the room I swear I could smell the hint of perfume, maybe Stefan was right about people breaking in because the scent was stil fresh.

"I still don't understand why you brought me here" Stefan said as Klaus roamed carelessly round the room.

"Well your friend Liam Grant the one who drank his wife's blood, I could never figure out why you wanted his name until you told me your secret, it was all apart of your little ritual" Klaus said and Stefan looked as though he were in deep thought.

"To write it down" I heard him mumble.

"And read it for the kill over and over again" Klaus said with a smirk as he went over the shelf case and to my surprise he opened it to reveal a little hidden room.

"You believe me now" Klaus said as Stefan walked over to the storage like room to look inside while Klaus left him to it as he came over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly and I nodded my head.

"I'm fine" I said with a smile.

"I realise that you may have questions by now, but I promise to answer them later love ok" he said and again I nodded my head in return.

"Look what I found" we both heard Stefan say as Klaus walked over to him and saw that he was holding some kind of whisky bottle or something.

"1918 single mort, my favourite. Well let's go have ourselves a drink shall we" Klaus said as he took the bottle from Stefan and walked over to place his arm around my shoulder guiding me out of the apartment with Stefan following behind.

Third Person's POV

'Who was she?' Katherine asked herself as she watched from a distance as Klaus, Stefan and a young girl approached their car. She couldn't help but think that Klaus seemed slightly content with this mystery girl in his arms, she knew that this girl couldn't be just another blood bag for Klaus because she had been watching them since they had arrived in Chicago and it seemed as though this girl had some how managed to charm the hybrid which interested Katherine to say the very least.

NPOV

As soon as we arrived back at Gloria's Klaus uncorked the bottle of whiskey and started a conversation with Stefan about their time in Chicago while Gloria and I started our own little chit chat.

"So tell me about yourself Renesmee" Gloria said after she handed a drink to a customer before turning to face me.

"There's not much to tell really I'm eighteen years old and have runaway from home because my family betrayed me" I said and took a sip of my lemonade as I tried my best not to care about it anymore.

"And by family you mean the Cold One's" she said causing me to nearly choke on my drink.

"How did…you know?" I asked stumbling over my words as I was completely shocked by her words.

"They don't call me a witch for nothing" she said while smiling and of course I felt like an idiot for not thinking of that reason.

"What gave me away?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Nothing but I saw a few things through your mind when I took hold of your hand earlier, it's a kind of reflex witches have so we can sense if were dealing with trouble or not" she said and I was impressed yet curious about something.

"So what did you find out about me" I asked feeling slightly nervous to what she would say.

"Well I found that your an innocent who's been hurt been decieved by the people you trusted the most and had quite a terrible ordeal with those Volturi guys" she said showing a sympethetic expression at the last part as I cringed at the 'V' word, they are and always will remain to be my biggest nightmare ever.

"What was that?" I heard a voice ring from beside me and noticed Klaus was now sat next to me.

"What was what?" I asked confused to what he meant.

"That about the Volturi" he said and by this time Gloria had gone to serve another customer leaving Klaus and I to talk.

"I'll explain later but right now tell me about this ordeal you've had with them?" he said with a slight pleading look in his eyes. I wanted to tell him but I just couldn't bring myself to, not after...that day.

"It's nothing" I said shrugging it off and took another sip of my drink hoping that the subject would be dropped. I then felt Klaus gently place his fingers on my chin and turned my head so I was now facing him.

"Renesmee you can tell me, trust me" he said reassuringly and then without thinking I gently cupped his right cheek.

"I do trust you, but I'm just not ready to talk about it yet ok" I said tenderly stroked his face with my thumb and he then nodded his head in understanding as we continued staring at each other. 'God he's so sexy' I thought to myself and just then I heard Klaus gasp which caused me to snap out of it.

"What in gods name was that?" he asked and again I was confused to what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked wanting to know what it was that had spooked him.

"I heard your voice in my head, you didn't even move your lips and yet I still heard you" he said and that's when I noticed that my hand was still on his cheek and quickly realised what I had just done.

"Oh god" I groaned under my breath as I removed my hand from his cheek to cover my face in shame.

"What's wrong love?" I heard him ask.

"I forgot to tell you" I said still not looking at him as I was too embarrassed to do so.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"About my power, I have the ability to show people my thoughts by touching there face and I can also look into their memories if I wanted to" I said and that's when I felt Klaus take my hands away from my face as he turned me to face him again.

"Don't hide yourself away you have nothing to be ashamed of love, I was just simply surprised. It's not everyday I hear voices in my head, especially an enchanting one like yours" he said softly making me blush and smile in return.

"It's also nice to know that you find me sexy" he said smugly as blushed again but this time in embarrassment as I heard him laugh, 'why did he have to go there?' I asked myself as I wanted nothing more at this moment in time than to just become invisible. I then took notice that one of our party was missing,

"Where did Stefan go?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"He went to go get a proper drink. His words not mine" Klaus said throwing me a smirk as he and I both knew what Stefan meant by a proper drink.

Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw a raven like haired guy sat at a table staring directly at me. I tried my best to ignore him but his gaze was so intensifying that it started to make me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You know what I think I'm just gonna pop outside for some fresh air" I said wanting to get away from mr creepy over there.

"Alright love be careful" Klaus said in a tender voice which made me smile as I got up and walked out of the bar.

Klaus's POV

That bloody Salvatore boy really did have a death wish, the minute I saw how tense Renesmee went I knew exactly why that was as I'd sensed the way Damon was looking at her and it had taken every ounce of power within me to not go over and snap his neck for having his digusting eyes on my mate.

Once Renesmee left the bar the foolish Salvatore took it upon himself to approach me.

"You just don't give up do you?" I asked as he sat on a stool next to me.

"Well what can I say I'm persistant" he said with humor in his voice which was one of many reasons why I hated Damon Salvatore because he always thought himself to be funny.

"You know I promised Stefan that I wouldn't kill you but clearly you want to die other wise you wouldn't be here" I said putting on a thinking face.

"What can I say I'm a thrill seeker. Who's your friend by the way she's hot I'd give anything just to sink my teeth into her" he said and that was it that was all it took for me to finally snap as I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. It was a good thing everyone was starting to clear out because what I was about to do him was not going to be a wonderful sight to witness.

NPOV

As I got outside the cool air hit my face as I leaned back against the wall and sighed while looking up at the stars, I couldn't help but admire how soothing they were as they brought a sense of peace to my soul as they shined without a care in the world.

Just then Stefan's voice hit my ears along with another voice that was female, "what do you want?" I heard Stefan ask whomever he was talking to.

"I want you to come home" I heard the woman say and that had me confused. I decided to check this out and followed their voices until they led me round the back of the bar where I spotted Stefan with a brunette haired girl who didn't look any older than me.

As I watched the scene unfold before me I shockingly saw the girl pull Stefan into a hug, it looked like a real tender moment up until I saw the mystery girl position something behind Stefan, it looked like she was going to...I gasped.

"Stefan look out!" I yelled as he quickly grabbed the girls hand that held what looked like an injection of some sort.

As the object from her hand fell to the ground Stefan gave the girl a little shove backwards and her vision then landed on me.

"Who are you?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm Renesmee who are you?" I asked not really liking this girl because one she had just tried to hurt my friend and two there was something about her that screamed trouble.

"I'm E-" She started but then Stefan cut her off.

"She's nobody" he said and I noticed how the girl seemed to have a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm nobody? Really? Well that's funny I used to be a somebody to you not long ago" she said to Stefan who looked like he was getting annoyed, not that I blamed him because this girl really was annoying.

"Used to be, not anymore. Go home" he said strongly.

"I'm not leaving without you" she said and I was now getting very very irratated by this girl and her delusional self.

"Listen whoever you are Stefan clearly stated that he doesn't want you here so why don't you..." just then I stopped in mid sentence as the wind blew my way causing me to inhale the most amazing aroma I'd ever smeld in my life. Oh god I forgot I hadn't fed as I started to feel the burning sensation in my throat. I could hear the girls heartbeat pick up but the only thing I wanted was the blood that was running through her veins.

"Renesmee? Renesmee don't" Stefan said trying to snap me out of it but I wasn't listening, I could see the terrified expression on the girls face now but I didn't care I just wanted blood. Before I knew what I was doing I ran up to the girl in vampire speed and gripped her neck so it was exposed to me, but before I could take a bite I was thrown off the girl and landed a few feet away.

As I looked up I saw Stefan standing infront of the girl almost protectively and it hit me like a tun of bricks at what I had just tried to do. I then made quick decision and ran away before anything else happened, I couldn't believe I had come so close to killing an innocent person, how could I have been so careless? Had Stefan not stopped me in time I would have fed off that poor girl, even though she was quite annoying she didn't deserve to lose her life to a monster like me.

Klaus's POV

After I had finished dealing with Damon and came so close to staking him but was stopped by Gloria I left the bar to go in search of Renesmee as she hadn't come back and I was beginning to worrie. The minute I got outside I began looking for my little hybrid but she was nowhere to be found.

Just then Stefan came walking round the corner, "have you seen her?" I asked him.

"Who?" he asked looking slightly confused.

"Renesmee I can't find her" I said sounding almost desperate as I was getting more and more worried for my mate and where she could have gotten to.

"She was here a few minutes ago but she ran off" he said and at those last words I froze in place.

"What do you mean you she ran off?" I asked anxiously wanting to know why Renemee would run away.

"She nearly lost control and came close to feeding on a human, I managed to stop her in time but she looked pretty shook up and just took off" he said and that's when Renesmee's words rang in my head, 'I've never really been around humans before' bloody hell how could I have been so stupid, Renesmee had never been among humans before and she had never fed on human blood because her family only hunted animals.

"We need to find her, now" I told him as I quickly picked up Renesmee's scent and followed it running at vampire speed with Stefan following behind.

NPOV

The minute I got back to the warehouse I immediately tried to calm myself down as the burning in my throat was getting worse and it was taking everything in me to not go out and find someone to feed off. I had never felt such need for blood before and it was beginning to scare the hell out of me.

Just then I heard the sound of movement and followed by that came a slight banging noise.

"Hello" I half yelled waiting for a response but there was non. I decided to go and investigate even though my conscience was telling me not and that it was a bad idea I just ignored it and carried on walking.

As I came to the room where all the coffins lay I was hit in the face by the strong smell of fresh blood which caused my throat to burn like hell, that's when I noticed the security guard that Klaus had compelled was now laying on the floor dead.

Just as I was about to back out the room I felt a gust of wind travel down my spine causing me to freeze in place. It didn't take a genius to work out that there was someone standing right behind me but I just hoped that it was either Klaus or Stefan.

"Mmmm I've never smelt anything so tempting before" came a female British voice that and as I turned round I came face to face with Klaus's sister.

"Rebekah" I mumbled under my breath and I could tell she had heard me as she tilted her head a bit to the side.

"How do you know my name?" she asked looking as though she were about to rip my head off.

"I'm friends with your brother Klaus, he's the one who undaggered" I said backing slowly away as I was getting slightly nervous being under her cold yet hunger like stare.

"Well I'll be sure to thank my brother later...for leaving me a very delightful blood bag" she said and before I knew what was happening Rebecca had latched herself onto my neck and had savagely begun to feed off my blood.

**Author's note: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! O oh Renesmee's in trouble, will Klaus save her in time? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Third Person's POV

Klaus and Stefan had just arrived back at the warehouse in time to hear a high-pitched scream, which made Klaus's blood run cold as he knew exactly whom it belonged to.

"Renesmee!" He yelled running at vampire speed towards his mate but the moment he found where the screams led Klaus saw the most horrifying scene unfolding before his very eyes.

There before him was his little his sister ferociously feeding off a now pale and weak looking Renesmee. It was in that moment that Klaus saw red and felt his inner beast rise to the surface. How dare she harm Renesmee, sister or not nobody harmed his mate. Nobody!

Then just like that Klaus lunged at his sister knocking her off his mate at full throttle. Rebekah then leaped up and went to lunge at Renesmee again but before she could Klaus had blocked her path and had gotten a tight grip of her hair then plunged his fangs into her neck and savagely began ripping at it making sure he caused her enough pain before snapping Rebekah's neck and throwing her to the floor.

Once he knew she was down for certain Klaus spun round to find Stefan holding an unconscious and badly bleeding Renesmee. He quickly went over to them and gently took Renesmee from Stefan's arms into his own and bit his wrist before putting it to her mouth.

"Renesmee love wake up" Klaus begged but there was no response which put him on edge.

"Please sweetheart let me heal you" he pleaded again and that's when he felt Renesmee's fangs bite down on his wrist.

"That's my girl" Klaus said placing his chin on her head watching as she slowly but surely began to drink his blood.

As Stefan watched the two hybrids he couldn't help but feel shocked at how fiercely protective Klaus was of Renesmee, he never knew Klaus had it in him to show love and campassion to anyone because he was such an emotionless cold hearted monster, but as soon as Renesmee came into the picture the hybrid started showing a different side to him. The minute Stefan witnessed Klaus attack his sister for what she had done to Renesmee he knew then that this girl was clearly a weakness to Klaus, a weakness that should never be messed with under any circumstances.

NPOV

The minute I was released from Rebekah's murderous grasp I felt someone's arms around me but I couldn't tell who it was because I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. Darkness was over taking me and though I tried my best to fight it was slowly sneaking up on me.

"Renesmee love wake up" huh? 'Who was that?' I asked myself.

"Please sweetheart let me heal you" the British voice said again...wait a minute British voice? Klaus! It was Klaus he was here. Just then I smelt and tasted something delicious against mouth that was making my throat burn. Whatever it was I needed it and I needed it now.

So on that thought I used what little strength I had to attack the source with my teeth and just like that I felt the essence soothingly run down my throat. But the weird thing about it was that I was actually taking sheer pleasure in whatever this source was and that was truly unlike me.

"Renesmee darling you need to stop" I heard Klaus say but I ignored him and continued to drink the appetizing essence, I just couldn't stop the more I drank the more I wanted.

"Renesmee please you have to stop" he said again as I felt the source trying to pull away from my mouth but I kept a tight grip on it as I dug my teeth in more and more.

"Renesmee you have to stop now or you're going to drain Klaus" and just like that alarm bells went off in my head as my eyes snapped open to find that I was infact drinking from Klaus! In a flash I released his bleeding arm and slammed back into the furthest wall in vampire speed to get away from his irresistible blood.

I had never felt so ashamed of myself, I had come so close to draining someone I cared so deeply for and all because for a vast minute I had let my primal instincts take over. It had never happened to me before especially when I went hunting, but his blood it was so mouth wateringly powerful that now I had gotten a taste I don't think could stop myself from going back for more if I ever let primal side escape again.

"Renesmee? Renesmee love are you ok?" I heard Klaus ask as I noticed that he was now standing infront of me with a worried expression on his face.

"Am I ok? Are you ok? You're the one who nearly got drained just now" I said and he then gently gripped my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

"Don't worry about me love I'm indestructible it's you I'm more concerned for, with what my sister did to you she'll be lucky if I don't tare out her heart when she wakes up" he said sounding like a blood thirsty menace at that point.

"Wait what happened to Rebekah?" I asked curiously.

"I snapped her neck when I found her attacking you" he said seething through his teeth at the last bit. I was about to say something else when I felt the burning sensation in my throat again which made me lick my lips as I thought about Klaus's delectable blood and how it had managed to satisfy my inner demon who purred at the idea of drinking his blood again.

I shook that thought away quick because I was not about to go down that road again no matter how thirsty I was.

"What's the matter love?" Klaus asked.

"I'm just so thirsty, I forgot to hunt before we came to Chicago" I said thanking god that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"We'll get you something to drink" he said and just then I began to panic.

"No wait I don't want to feed off humans" I said remembering what had nearly happened with that girl earlier after I had almost fed off her blood.

"You don't have to there's another option" he said and I was interested to know what it was. "You can drink from blood bags that we can get from the nearest hospital, I know it's a big step from your usual diet but this is the only solution to stop your cravings" he suggested and I thought about it for minute knowing that if I did choose to feed off a blood bag that I would be breaking my diet that I had been on my whole life, but what choice did I have because there were no forests around for me to go hunt something down and my throat was hurting more and more by the minute.

"Ok I'll give it try" I said and with that he was gone faster than the blink of an eye, 'he will never cease to amaze me' I thought to myself. I then felt someone's eyes on me and looked round to see that Stefan was staring at me with a questionable look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing I just…I was just wondering how you managed to stop yourself from feeding earlier. I mean not a lot of vampires have the ability to runaway from their prey once they take in the scent of human blood, but seeing you being able to resist it just amazed me to say the least" he said and I was touched by his words but despite what he thought there was absolutely nothing amazing about me.

"First of all thank you for your complement Stefan your really sweet, but I'm none to be impressed with because had it not been for you I would have fed on that girl if you hadn't stopped me and even when I was feeding off Klaus you snapped me out of it when I wasn't going to stop…"

"But the point is that you did stop" a voice said from behind me and I turned round to see Klaus standing there with a few blood bags in his hands. 'Geese that was quick' I thought to myself.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked curiously.

"Long enough to hear you doubting yourself love" he said sounding as if he was dissapointed in me for some odd reason.

"I have every right to doubt myself after what I've done, it maybe easy for you to say that it's not a big deal but it is to me" I snapped at him.

"I didn't mean it like that love, I know that your scared because you've never craved anything other than animal blood before but just because you acted on instinct doesn't make you any less perfect than you are" he said making me blush on that last bit.

"Every vampire has a moment where they'll give into their primal side it's completely normal, but we learn to tame that side of ourselves within time by having plenty of practice" Klaus concluded and as I took a minute to take in his words I realised that he was right about one thing, I had to learn to control my inner beast because if I didn't the consequences would be sever and I just couldn't bring myself to face that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I guess it's just the thirst talking" I said causing him to chuckle.

"Don't be sorry love it's perfectly understandable" he said tenderly.

"Err here try drinking some of these before you starve" he said handing me one of four blood bags that were in his hands. I hesitated for a minute and just stared at the freely given package of blood before uncapping it then took a deep a breathe and placed it to my mouth and slowly but surely started to drink.

Klaus's POV

I knew it was probably wrong of me to think this but as I watched Renesmee drink from the blood bag I couldn't help but wish that it was my blood that was flowing into her body because thinking back to before when she had drunk quite a fair amount of my blood my beast was beyond satisfied that his mate had in a way been claimed as my blood was now travelling through her system. But it was the thought of having some else's blood entering her body that made the beast jealous.

It hadn't taken her long to finish the first bag, which didn't surprise me because I knew that she was starving.

"So what do you think? Any good?" I asked watching her expression as she looked as though she was lost in thought for a moment before she turned her gaze to me.

"It's different but in a good way" she said licking her luscious lips.

"And how do you feel?" I asked noticing that her dilated pupils were now much better.

"I feel…replenished, I don't know how to explain it but…I feel as if I'm more wide awake than I was before. It's weird" she said.

"That's the beauty of human blood love it's much more powerful than animal blood because it awakens your senses so it feels like you're on adrenalin" I said as she started on the next bag.

"If I knew before how good it was I would have drank from blood bags along time ago, but then again my family prefer to stick to their vegetables as they are non meat" she said as I laughed at her sarcasm, but my cheery self didn't last long as I noticed Rebekah's hand twitch.

"Stefan why don't you and Renesmee go for a walk there's something I need to handle" I said walking towards my darling bratty little sister as I heard Stefan and Renesmee back out the room.

Once they were gone I stood over my sister's body and waited a few minutes before she shot up with a loud gasp.

"You always were rather dramatic dear sister, I guess some thing's never change" I said with a smirk.

"Well you'll find that it hurts when someone snaps your neck brother, but it also hurts more when someone does this" she said and just then she flashed in front of me and shoved the dagger that had been in her chest into my heart which made me gasp.

"Go to hell Nik" she seethed through her teeth, 'ok maybe I had that coming to me' I thought to myself as I pulled the dagger out my chest.

"You really thought that would do anything to me?" I asked sarcastically.

"No but I was hoping it would hurt" she said with her snarky attitude.

"I understand your angry Rebekah but I'm gonna let that go just this once" I said.

"Well aren't I lucky. So tell me what was with you before? Why did you snatch me away from my delectable meal?" she asked and within seconds I grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"Renesmee was and is not someone for you to sink your teeth into Rebekah! She is mine" I growled as she began to claw at my hand.

"And what is she to you exactly? A blood bag? A minion? A sex slave?" she gasped out with what little air she had left as I was beyond ready to rip her apart at this point.

"Do not ever speak of Renesmee that way again Rebekah! She just so happens to be my mate!" I yelled and didn't fail to notice the shocked expression on my sister's face at my last words.

"You're…mate? She's your mate?" she asked struggling with her words.

"Yes she is and the fact that you almost drained the life out of her is taking everything bit of everything I am not to rip out your heart and shove it down your throat, but seeing as you didn't know who she was at the time I won't kill you right now. But know this dear sister if you so much as touch or say one wrong word against Renesmee ever again I swear I will not hesitate to put you back in that box and dump you at the bottom of the ocean. Do you understand?" I asked seeing her nod before releasing my grip on her neck and dropped her to the floor.

"You have a mate? You? The person who always said that love is a vampire's greatest weakness" she asked rubbing her neck.

"You'll be surprised what fate can do these days" I said smirking at her.

"And since when did you start believing in fate Nik?" she asked as if she didn't quite believe me.

"Since the day I met Renesmee" I said being serious this time.

"Niklaus Mikaelson in love with a human, who would have thought" she said sarcastically.

"Half human" I said correcting her.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"Renesmee's a hybrid, but not like me. She was conceived by her father who is a Cold One but she was carried by her mother who was human at the time before she was turned into a Cold One after Renesmee's birth, so that makes Renesmee half human half vampire" I explained and Rebekah looked baffled to say the least.

"But how is that possible? Vampire's aren't supposed to be able to reproduce, how it can be?" she asked but I was just as stuck as she was.

"I don't have the answers Rebekah but what I do know is that Renesmee is the missing part of my life and now that I've found her I will go to any lengths to keep her safe no matter the consequences" I said with pure determination. "Now let's get down to business and discuss why you're here" I said changing the subject to the task at hand.

Third Person's POV

It had been 45 minutes since Stefan and Nessie had left Klaus to do whatever he had to do and they were now sat in a park chatting and just getting to know each other, which turned out to be quite an experience for the two because though Klaus had already told Stefan of the miracle baby that was conceived from a Cold One and carried by a human he had found it rather interesting to learn how Nessie had grown each day since the day of her birth, and how she and her family had survived the confrontation of these Volturi guys who he found to be spineless cowards. Honestly who hides out in a castle for centuries only to come out when they feel like it and pick on an innocent child?

Nessie felt terribly sad for Stefan and his brother Damon as she had learned of the woman who had torn two best friends apart, what was the name again? Karenna? Kathy? Katherine that was it, Katherine Pierce. It made Nessie sick to her stomach how this woman had the mordacity to play both men who fought for her love and in the end it had killed them both. It was also intriguing to know how Stefan had met both Klaus and Rebekah in the 1920's, how he and Klaus were like brothers and how he had fallen head over heals in love with Rebekah. But that relationship didn't last long as Klaus and his sister had left leaving him behind.

He then went on to telling her about Elena and how she was Katherine's doppelganger though she and Katherine were nothing alike in personality. As he was telling the story Nessie could without a doubt tell how much Stefan cared for this Elena girl as she could see the love gleaming in his eyes. At first she thought it was true love but that thought soon went astray when he told her how Damon had come back into the picture to steal his brothers girl, which had caused Elena to become confused with her feelings for both men.

'She no better than that bitch Katherine' Nessie thought to herself' and just then something clicked in her head.

"Hey Stefan who was that girl you were with earlier?" she asked interrupting his story.

"None why?" he said keeping his nerves intact.

"It's just…the way she was begging you to go with her and given the fact that she nearly stabbed you, that doesn't seem like a nobody to me" she said knowing that he was hiding something indefinite.

"Renesmee it's nothing, please just let it go" Stefan pleaded knowing that Nessie was about to catch on any minute and when she did she was sure to tell Klaus, even though she hadn't been told the whole story of what Elena meant to Klaus she would no doubt let it slip and when that happened Klaus would surely kill him and head straight back to Mystic Fall's for Elena.

What both of them were not aware of was that Katherine had over heard everything from her hiding place as she had been dying to find out just who this mystery girl who now went by the name of Renesmee, which to her was a strange name, 'the mother must have been on drugs' Katherine thought to herself. She found Renesmee to be rather interesting as she had never come across someone who was conceived by a vampire, a Cold One to be exact who she knew were highly dangerous to humans but were the weaker species.

Though all the information she had just found out was useful in many ways what Katherine really wanted to know was what this girl had to do with Klaus and why he seemed so comfortable with her. Well to solve this irritating mystery she was going to have to speak to Stefan in private some how because she needed answers and she needed them fast.

**Author's note: So things are starting to get very interesting now, Klaus has warned Rebekah to keep away from his girl, Nessie's getting suspicious of Stefan and Katherine is ease dropping. In the next chapter we see more trouble around the corner, but who for? **

**Leave your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

NPOV

Do you ever have one of those times when you feel like you know the answer to something but you just can't quite put your finger on it, well that's exactly what its like for me right now.

I don't know what it is but there is defiantly something weird going on with Stefan and it was something to do with that girl I met before. I know I have no right to be judging but who ever she was she definitely had something over on him but lord knows what it is.

We'd just gotten back to the warehouse and the whole time we'd been gone I'd wondered what Klaus had gotten up too and why he had sent us off before. I soon got my answer as we entered the room in time to see and hear Klaus involved in a very heated argument with Rebekah. 'Family rivalry there's nothing quite like it' I thought to myself.

The argument soon came to a stop when I saw Rebekah look in our direction with a shocked expression on her face.

"Stefan" she gasped with a now happy expression on her face. I probably would have questioned how she knew him before had I not already been told the story of how the two lovers met, though Stefan didn't seem to enthusiastic as Rebekah did because apparantly he didn't know her, which I really didn't understand.

Klaus then walked up to Stefan and did something extremely weird. "Now you remember" he said looking Stefan directly in the eyes who looked like he was in some kind of trance for a moment before he snapped back to realitly.

"Rebekah" he mumbled staring at Klaus's sister in recognition which I was beyond confused about, one minute he didn't know her and now he looked just about ready to jump her bones.

"What just happened?" I asked Klaus as Stefan slowly began walking towards Rebekah.

"I took the compulsion off that I placed on him back in the 20's" Klaus said and I was slightly taken back by his explanation.

"You compelled him? Why?" I asked.

"It's complicated love, but rest assured the situation called for it" he said and instead of asking any more questions I just nodded my head.

"Like I said before me and you have gotta talk" I said motioning my hand between the two of us before turning back to the happy couple, who at this point in time were engaged in a passionate heated kissing contest.

"Err guys just to let you know your not alone here" I said but they weren't exactly listening to me.

"Stefan I would hate to have to lose my friendship with you now but if you do not dettach yourself from my sister within the next five seconds I will personally come over there and rip your heart from your chest" Klaus threatened which I couldn't help but find major sexy.

Turned out that Stefan didn't have a death wish after all as he pulled away from Rebekah but kept his arm around her waist while she rested her hand on his chest.

"I remember you Nik, we were friends" Stefan said with recognition in his eyes again.

"We are friends Stefan" Klaus said correcting his choice of words.

"Now introductions. Rebekah I would like you to meet Renesmee Cullen, Renesmee this is my...almost darling sister Rebekah" he said making Rebekah chuckle sarcastically at the last part.

"Hi it's err nice to meet you" I said giving her a slight smile as I couldn't help but be cautious as to what happened before.

"So your the one my brother is so infatuated with" she said kind of bitterly which caused Klaus to growl at her in return.

"What? I'm just clearly stating the obvious Nik, after all she is your..."

"Rebekah!" Klaus yelled cutting her off her sentence and I couldn't help but wonder what she was about to say.

"Alright fine" Rebekah said holding her hands up in surrender.

"You want to watch out for this one Renesmee, he's always grumpy" she said playfully pouting at Klaus.

"Oh trust he's a teddy bear compared what I've had to handle before" I said referring to the Volturi.

"Excuse me love I'll have you know that I am not a teddy bear as you so put it, I am the most feared hybrid of all time" Klaus said putting on his almighty and powerful act.

"Oops sorry Mr Alpha I didn't mean to deflate your ego" I said doing a bow as if he were true royalty and Klaus in turn just rolled his eyes.

"Insufferable little hybrid" he muttered under his breath.

"Any way as I was saying before Rebekah you had better hope that we find that necklace or I will place you back in that coffin from wence you came" he said being serious this time.

"What necklace?" Stefan and I both asked at the same time.

"Well in order to find out why my hybrids kept dying Gloria needed Rebekah because apparantly she was the only one who could help. Only not half an hour ago I discovered that Rebekah's necklace is the key element to solving this matter, but thanks to my dear sister that plan has shot straight to hell because she lost it" he explained.

"But what's so special about it? I mean surely there has to be others like it" I said trying to understand this situation.

"There are no others like it, my necklace was given to me by a powerful witch who placed magic on it. It's my most valuable possession and I want it back" Rebekah snapped.

"Well then maybe it won't be so hard to find, if it's been spelled by a witch then there's no doubt that Gloria will be able to find it. Isn't that how it goes? Witches sense other witches magic" I said looking between the three of them.

"Sometime's but it depends on how good the other witch is and in our case were looking for a needle in a hay stack" Klaus said sounding slightly at doubt with himself. Just then I mentally slammed the breaks on in my head as something Klaus had said stood out to me.

"Wait what did you mean by why your hybrids kept dying?" I asked turning to face Klaus in time to see the expression in his face change to one that said 'busted!'.

"Why don't we discuss this later love" He said trying to dodge around corners but this time I wasn't going to let him.

"No, not later now" I said placing my hands on my hips to let him know that I wasn't about to back down from this because it was happening whether he like it or not.

After a few minute's of eye challenging contact he finally gave in. "Ok given what your grandfather explained about me you already know that I was born from a werewolf line and was turned into a vampire soon after" he said as I nodded my head.

"Well all thanks to a witch who placed a curse on me a thousand years ago my werewolf side was locked away in a manner of speaking therefore I couldn't transform into a wolf on the full moon and become a full hybrid. So in order to break this curse the legend stated that I would need to perform a ritual that included a vampire, a werewolf, a witch to help me perform the sacrifice, a moonstone and the blood of a Petrova doppleganger as the Petrova blood line was what turned me into a vampire.

Once the sacrifice took place on a full moon it was said that I needed to rip out both the vampire and werewolf's hearts and spill their blood over the moonstone. Then finally drink the blood of the doppelganger.

In the late 1400's luck had been on my side as I came across the next doppelganger, Katerina Petrova. I had convinced her stay with me at my home while I prepared everything for the sacrifice, only not all went to plan. On the night of the full moon Katerina had escaped with the help of my servant, Trevor, who had fallen under her manipulative spell.

To make matters worse Katerina had taken her life after drinking the blood of one of my other servants Rose who was Trevor's friend and also a vampire if I hadn't already mentioned that. Anyway with Katerina being turned into a vampire my plans were destroyed, so I spent the next 700 years hunting her down to get my revenge.

I then got word that there was apparantly a human doppelganger living in Mystic Fall's, which I didn't believe at first because it was fore told that the Petrova line had ended with Katerina, but I was wrong. Katerina had given birth to a child while she was still human.

So after a few miner complications and a lovely reunion with Katerina I finally got my hands on my doppelganger then broke the curse and became the most powerful hybrid of all time" he explained and to say I was gob smacked by that story was an understatement.

I couldn't help but envy Klaus because he'd spent over a thousand years trying to put an end to a curse that had pretty much burdened his life. But still it was wrong for him to have taken the lives of innocents in order to get what he wanted, there must have been another way.

"Ok I get the sacrifice part but where does this hybrid stuff come in?" I asked and for some reason I got a strange feeling that I wasn't about to like the answer.

"Well not long after I found Katerina I had started coming up with plans for the next step after the sacrifice was over and done with. I was the rarest hybrid to ever live, but after the sacrifice I would be the only one of my generation. At that point I was struck with an idea of a lifetime, I would create my own line of hybrids. All I had to do was gather some wolves and feed them my blood, therefore turning them into hybrids. But given that my first go didn't turn out the way I planned I need to find out why, that's why I need Rebekah's necklace" he said and by the time he was finished I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach, real hard.

"So let me get this straight. Your turning wolves into vampires against their will just because you want to create your own line of hybrids?" I asked feeling disgusted that he would actually do that.

"You don't understand love..." he started but I cut him off.

"Oh I think I do understand, I understand that you are turning innocent people into something they don't want to become. And what about me? Am I part this plan of yours? Is that why you wanted me so I could become one of your little minions?" I asked raising my voice as tears welled up in my eyes.

"You really think that low of me?" He asked sounding truly hurt and crushed that made me want to wrap my arms around him and never let go, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that right now.

"What I used to think was that you were the greatest and most decent guy I've ever met in my life. I thought that you actually gave a damn about me. But now I just don't know what to think" I said before running away at vampire speed feeling the tears streaming down my face as they kept coming.

Klaus's POV

The minute Renesmee vanished from sight I felt severe and utter pannick run through my entire body. Her words continued to ring in my ears over and over again.

I couldn't believe she thought so low of me as to think that I would actually use her. Minion, calateral damage, concubine, experiment, slave, Never! No way! Renesmee was non of those disgusting titles nor would she ever be and if anybody dared to think otherwise they would pay a fine price.

Seeing the tears in her eyes knowing that it was my fault made me want to punch myself in the face over and over because I hadn't explained the real reason for creating hybrids because I had been too much of a coward to tell her the truth, especially infront of Stefan and Rebekah.

"You do realise you had that coming don't you? I mean did you really expect her to be all smiles with your great plan?" Rebekah asked with smug written all over her face.

"Rebekah, say one more word and will kill you" I growled at her before blurring away to find Renesmee.

I knew what I had to do, if I didn't want to lose her I was going to have to tell Renesmee the truth. Ok maybe not about the part about her being my mate because I wouldn't risk scaring her away all together, but I was going to be truly honest and open with her about my life.

Only she would know the truth, none else but her.

NPOV

Not that I knew why but for some reason I had ended up back at Stefan's old apartment seeing as though it was the only place that seemed to be on my mind.

Just as I went to open the door I heard a sudden noise come from inside the apartment and as I looked down something caught my eye. A shadow. Someone was standing behind the door.

So remembering what my uncle's had taught me I quietly took a step back before kicking the door open real hard knocking the intruder backwards. As I went inside I looked behind the door to see the raven-haired guy who had been staring at me at the bar before slumped against the wall in pain.

"You" I heard someone gasp as I spun round to see the same girl who had come close to being my meal.

"You again, what are you doing here?" I asked curious to know why she and whoever the hell her little friend was were doing in Stefan's apartment.

"I could ask you the same thing" she said with an attitude that I did not like one bit.

"Well I asked you first, now who are you and what are you and Fonzy over there doing in Stefan's apartment?" I asked getting impatient.

"We're here for Stefan" she said like it was her every day answer. Just then something caught my eye. Her necklace. It was beautiful and looked to be very antique, but that wasn't it. There was something about it that made me want to yank it from her neck, god only knows why.

"And who might you be?" I heard a voice ask as I turned round to see that the raven haired guy was now standing behind me seeming perfectly fine as if nothing had happened to him.

Just then a light bulb went off in my head as I thought back to the conversation Stefan and I had before.

"Your Damon and Elena aren't you?" I asked motioning my hand between the two.

"How did you know that?" The girl who I now knew was Elena asked seeming rather confused yet nervous at the same time.

"Stefan told me about you after our little confron…" but before I could finish my sentence I found myself slammed up against the wall with Damon holding my neck in a tight grip.

"What the hell! Get off me you psycho" I yelled while clawing at his hand.

"Now that I have your attention I'll be the one to ask the questions. Who the hell are you and what do you want?" he said looking directly into my eyes and just then I noticed something really weird happen. "What's up with your eyes?" I asked as I saw his pupils dilate for a second before they returned back to normal.

Damon then got a questionable look on his face as he looked over at Elena who wore the same expression. Turning his attention back to me he concentrated on my face and did the same thing, "I said who are you and what do you want?" he repeated and again I saw the same weird thing happen to his eyes.

Just then I remembered that vampires of Klaus's kind had the ability to hypnotize others, what was it again compel? Compulsion that was it! So that's what this creep was trying do, he was trying to get inside my head. Now that sounded familiar.

"Who I am is non of your damn business you jerk and I don't want anything I don't even know what you're talking about now let me go!" I yelled while doing my best to get out of his tight grip.

"She's on vervain" he said talking to Elena.

"Hey Fonzy I'll have you know I was brought up right so I don't do drugs stupid" I growled at him and out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena smirk at my comment as Damon looked frustrated.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about you know exactly what I mean. Now I suggest you start giving us some answers or I swear to god I won't hesitate to rip your heart out slowly and painfully" he said sounding more psychotic than Klaus, if that was even possible.

"Damon don't just let her go" Elena begged him but this guy being the idiot he chose to ignore her plea.

"She's working for Klaus Elena why do you think she's here?" he asked her.

"I don't work for Klaus you moron he's my friend" I said as I really started to lose it at this point.

"Friends? Please Klaus doesn't make friends, the only thing he's capable of is manipulating and using those who are weak minded" he said and by that time I'd just about enough of this idiotic buffoon.

"You know Damon if there's something you should defiantly learn about me its that…I'm full of surprises" I said before using my right leg to knee him hard in his crown jewels and watched as he fell to the floor completely in agony.

"I was trained by the best asshole" I said and just as I was about to take my leave not knowing what had got into me I ripped the necklace from Elena before running like a bat out of hell.

Elena's POV

What the...? She took my necklace, why would she take my necklace? It didn't make sense, but then again what did these days. I then went over to check on Damon who was rolling about on the floor holding his manhood.

"Are you ok?" I asked kneeling down beside him.

"I just got my nuts kicked in and your seriously asking if I'm ok? No I'm not ok Elena I'm far from it" he snapped and I just rolled my eyes.

"I was only asking Damon no need to be so rude" I said.

"We got to get out of Chicago, now" he groaned while attempting to get up.

"I'm not leaving without Stefan" I said while helping him to stand up.

"Don't start that crap again Elena we need get as far away from here as possible" he said yanking his arm away from me.

"Not without Stefan" I said and just then Damon span round and gripped my upper arms.

"Wake up Elena the Stefan we knew is gone and he's not coming back. Now I don't know who exactly that girl is but what I do know is that if she so much as breathes a word about you to Klaus then you are dead" he snapped yet again but this time he wasn't kidding around.

"But she said it herself she doesn't know anything Damon, which means she doesn't who I am to Klaus" I said trying to find hope in this situation.

"Whether she knows or not Elena it won't be long until Klaus finds out and when he does he all hell will break loose. So like I said we are leaving right now" he said and I knew that I wasn't about to win this argument so I had no choice but to just do as he says.

No matter how much I wanted Stefan back more than anything I knew Damon was right, if Klaus found out I was alive and in Chicago he would stop at nothing until he found me.

NPOV

I'm a thief, Renesmee Cullen is a thief. Honestly what had gotten into me? How could I have stolen someone's possession like that? It was wrong on so many levels yet for some reason it felt like I'd done the right thing.

I soon found myself at a nice green area by a canal that had a beautiful view of the city. As I sat down on a bench I closed my eyes for a few minutes to take in the slumbering sound of peace and the refreshing night time air. I really was won up on Chicago, even though I've only been here two days I couldn't help but fall in love with the city because it was so much better than the dull old depressing town known as Forks.

As I opened my eyes I pulled out the necklace from my trouser pocket and took a good look at it. The most interesting thing about it that drew me in was the beauty it held, how does one go about finding something as unique as this I wonder.

As my thoughts turned back to Elena and Damon a million questions popped up in my head. Why were they looking for Stefan? Why did Stefan lie to me before when he said Elena was a nobody? How did they know Klaus? Why was Damon so hell bent on finding out who I was? It just didn't add up.

I knew one thing was for sure though I was going to get some answers and solve this mystery once and for all.

Just as I placed the necklace back in my pocket I heard the sound of footsteps and turned round to see Klaus.

"There you are love I was worried sick" he said looking and sounding completely relieved.

"Aww I'm sorry master I didn't mean run off like that, maybe next time you can put me on a leesh" I said sarcastically.

"Renesmee please this hybrid situation is not what you think, well it is and it isn't but if you give me a chance I'll explain everything I promise" he pleaded but I just scoffed in return.

"What is there to explain? You said it already, the only thing you want is hybrids to turn into mindless slaves just so you can prove that you're the alpha male" I yelled at him, which he just stood there and took.

"I know love but not everything I said was the whole truth" he said as my eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling confused to what he was on about now.

"I mean that everything I told you back there was the truth but just not necessarily in the right words" he said but still I couldn't quite catch on.

"Klaus what are you trying to say?" I asked as he then sighed before coming to sit next to me on the bench.

"I'm saying that I think it's time I told you the whole story of why exactly I became who I am today".

**Author's note: So Klaus is finally going to tell Renesmee his life story, how do you think she will react? And let's not forget about the necklace that Renesmee now has in her possession, what do you think will happen about that? Will she tell Klaus about Elena? Find out next time.**

**Leave your reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

NPOV

Being so caught up in my anger about this whole hybrid thing I hadn't expected Klaus to come out with something like that just now. I mean not that I wasn't dying to know the story behind his life but it was just totally unexpected.

"Err…O -ok" was all I about managed to get out because I just couldn't think of anything else to say right now.

"It's quite a long story and not a very pleasant one at that either, just to warn you" he said sounding a little nervous to which I couldn't help but want to take his hand in my own to give him some encouragement.

"I don't care, I'm not going anywhere" I said as our eyes locked for a moment before he sighed and began his tale.

"It all started a thousand years in my homeland that was once called the new world but today it's known as Mystic Fall's. I grew up beside my siblings, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Henrik and Rebekah as you already know. Finn being the eldest was the first to leave home to be with Sage his fiancé, though my mother wasn't very pleased because she was always more closer to Finn than the rest of us.

While I always tried to have a close relationship with my mother I never got along with my father or should I say Mikael" he spat out. "He had despised me since I was a child, treating me like an outsider to the family and some what the whole village.

Though I tried my best to never cross him in any way my father would always take his anger out on me, even if it was just for the littlest of things he would still punish me" he said and as I saw the look of torture in his eyes I felt a lump form in my throat as a question popped up in my head.

"When you say he took his anger out on you...do you mean…he beat you?" I asked hoping that I was wrong about this prediction, but as silence fell between us his expression told me everything.

"But why would your mother allow that to happen? He was your father for gods sake how could he beat his own child?" I asked feeling my anger rise as I wanted nothing more than to hunt this worthless discusting excuse of a human being down and rip his head off for what he had done to my Klaus. Wait my Klaus? Where did that come from?

"He wasn't my father" that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked wanting to know if I'd heard him right.

"Mikael wasn't my father, my mother had actually had an affair with someone that wasn't from our village a few years before I was born. When Mikael found out he hunted down my real father and killed him along with his family" he said with rage in his eyes and I was beyond disgusted.

"That scum! That vile malicious cold hearted creep! How could he do that? They were innocent" I yelled as I shot up from the bench and began to pace around trying to calm down before my primal side took over again.

"I know and the worst thing about it was that by killing them Mikael had actually caused a war" he said and by then I was confused.

"A war? A war with whom?" I asked as he looked at me with seriouness in his eyes.

"A war between werewolve's and vampires" he said and I was now remotly confused.

How did Mikael manage to set off a war between to species...unless?

"Your real father was a werewolf" I interupted him as Klaus nodded his head in return. "So that's why Mikael resented you so much, not only because of who you are but because of what you are" I said with a question in my sentence.

"It was mostly because I wasn't his son by blood. But yes he dispised me because I was a werewolf, his most hateful enemy" he said bitterly.

"And even though he did so much to hurt you there was still a part of you that wanted him to love you and accept you because he was the only father figure you had" I said and as I looked at him I could tell my words had an effect on Klaus because even though he bottled himself up and acted like he didn't care his eyes were what betrayed him.

"My mother was witch who was given her powers by the kindred spirits and in some way she was the apprentice to Ayanna who was the first witch to ever walk the earth. (**Author's note: I'm not entirely sure if Esther was born with her powers so I'm simply taking it another way**) They both worked together to keep the balance of life intact, though somewhere along the line my mother seemed to have forgotten that as she lost herself to magic.

"Then there was Tatiana Patrova, the original doppelganger, first girl who ever caught my interest" he said and I don't why but that last bit kind of made me feel as though I'd just been punched in the gut.

"She was the most beautiful woman of our village, but also the most manipulative as she had given birth to a child out of wedlock, but that didn't stop every man from falling at her feet. Including my own brother" he said and I was confused and anxious to know just what he meant.

"Not long after I'd declared my love to Tatia and she had agreed to my courtership I had stumbled upon her and Elijah in a very comprimising position. He admitted that he was in love with Tatia as well and that she wanted him too. Once I questioned Tatia about this she simply told us thar she wanted us both because she couldn't decide who she loved more" he said looking deep in thought.

When I thought about this Tatia woman a million words gathered in my head but only one sprang to mind, 'bitch'. What a selfish insensitive spineless bitch! No she wasn't even that, she was a whore! Just then I heard Klaus chuckling under his breathe.

"What?" I asked wondering what on earth so funny about this.

"Nothing it's just that I can practically see steam radiating off your body right now. Is there something on your mind love?" he asked humourlessly.

"It's just...I...I can't stand that she did that to you, to both of you like you were her little toys that she could just mess with and then throw you away once she'd had her fun. She's such a..." I trailed off not being able to find the right word to sum that bitch up.

"Believe me I know love and trust me when I say that Katerina was no different. All the Patrova doppelgangers are the same, manipulative and cold hearted that much I know and none can tell me any different" he said.

Though I may not have met these Patrova women in person I hope that I never run into any of them any time soon because so help me god if I did I would of unleashed a can of whoop ass on them.

"Back to the story though, as time went on Elijah and I had begun to lose our brotherly relationship more and more to the point where we couldn't be in each others presence other wise we'd be at each others throats. By that time my mother being the powerful witch she was had enough of our quarrel and decided to rid Tatia from our lives for good.

It took us a while to figure out why our mother would do such a thing by taking Tatia away from us, but in the end Elijah and I both came to realise that no woman like Tatia was worth destroying ourselves over. It was family above all, and even though my brother and I may have suffered from our petty rivalry we learnt from our experience and came back stronger than ever" he said proudly which made me smile with pride, but there was still something scratching at my mind.

"D-do you still love her" I asked hesitantly because for some reason I was scared for what his answer would be.

"No I don't. The love I once held for Tatia died along time ago. Actually looking back on it now I really don't think it was love I felt for her, I think it was just merely fascination at the thought of having her.

The only feelings I hold for that vile woman now is hatred and disgust, though I'm angrier at myself for ever getting emotionally involved with a Patrova. But like I said I learnt from my mistakes" he said and I couldn't help but do a happy dance in my head because he was no longer in love with the devils wife.

"Every full moon my family and I would take shelter in the caves beneath our village to hide from the wolves. One full moon while the rest of my family were asleep my little brother Henrik begged me to take him to see the wolves transform. I told him no obviously as it was the worst idea I'd ever heard, especially coming from him. But once he threatened to go off on his own I reluctantly gave in and agreed to go with him.

So we sneaked out and by chance we came upon two people in the woods that were just half way through their transition. We watched them screamed in pain as their bodies twisted and snapped in different ways, I remembered thinking that it was the most intriguing and most horrifying thing I'd ever seen in my life. It was a sight that was never meant to be witnessed for someone as young and innocent as Henrik" he said as his expression held guilt and regret.

"Why do I feel as though this story doesn't have a happy ending?" I asked as I saw him swallow a lump in his throat.

"We hadn't been concentrating on our surroundings and it wasn't until the very last moment that I saw two wolves sneaking up on us. I fought them off as best as I could but it wasn't enough" he said as he drifted off with his sentence.

"I'd just run my sword through one of them when I heard Henrik scream, I turned round and saw two other wolves attacking him. I managed to scare them off but by the time I got to my brother he'd already begun to fade from extreme blood loss. I took him in my arms and raced back to the village in hopes that Ayanna could some how help my brother, but it was too late. Henrik was gone.

From that day on I held full responsibility for what happened to him and made myself suffer for it by constantly reminding myself of that very day for the rest of my life. The day I got my innocent little brother killed" he said as tears glarred in his eyes and at that moment I felt my heart break for Klaus, not only for the loss of his brother but also because that this very moment showed a true vulnerability of Klaus that spoke to my very soul.

"It was a week after Henriks burial that my siblings and I were turned into vampires. My mother had placed the blood of Tatia Patrova in all our drinks without us knowing and once it was in our systems my father ran his sword through our hearts placing us all in transition. Once we woke up my father made us drink from a human, we all refused of coarse but once the smell of blood gets to your senses all restraint is lost.

Once our friends and neighbours found out what we were we became a living nightmare to them. People would avoid us and judge us for what we were, most of them were afraid to take a step outside their house because they thought we would bite their heads off.

The sun became our enemy, our once beloved white oak tree was the one weapon that could be used to destroy us so my father burnt it to the ground. It wasn't until my siblings and I learned about our mother's affair and that things really got hectic.

When I found out that my actual father was indeed a werewolf I lost my temper with my mother for never telling me the truth. I asked her why I had never transformed on a full moon and she said that I had to take an innocent life in order to trigger the curse.

She told me that she had done a spell to prevent my werewolf side from taking over because in her opinion I was a monstrous imbalance of nature and I needed to be tamed and controlled before I put lives in danger. She told me in her own words that I was nothing more than a bastard child who should never have been given the gift of life as I had brought nothing but pain and sorrow to hers. She wished it were me in Henrik's place as it would have been better for everyone" he said looking into the distance as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"In that moment I lost full control and did the one thing I never ever thought I would. I threw my fist into my mothers chest and looked into her eyes as I ripped out her heart. Though my siblings never knew the truth because I told them that it was Mikael who killed our mother because I didn't want them to run from me, I couldn't bare the thought of loosing the only true family I had left" he said with pure sadness in his voice.

"With mother gone and Mikael a recluse Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and I decided to make a run for it to get away from him once and for all. But the one thing we didn't count on was Mikael trying to hunt each one us down as mother had somehow managed to turn him into an immortal vampire hunter which made it all the more worse for us. I knew that no matter where we went he would always be one step behind, so I did the only thing I could to protect my siblings" he said.

"You daggered them" I said as he slowly nodded his head.

"It was the only thing that I could think of that would guaranty their safety. Believe me I didn't want to do it but with Mikael still chasing us we were all easy targets, at least this way I can always keep them with me" he said.

Now it all made sense. This was the reason why Klaus was so closed off because the only father he had wanted nothing more than to see him in an early grave and his bitch of a mother just simply didn't care about him. He loved his siblings so much that he had to store them in coffins, even though it was wrong to take away their free will but Klaus did it with the best intentions at heart.

"That's why you want to make hybrids isn't it? Because you don't want to feel alone anymore, you don't want to be the only one of your kind" I said as he continued to stare into the distance.

"I only want to help them by share my gift. People who carry werewolf gene would no longer have to suffer the curse of transforming on a full moon, they would be free to come and go as they please" he said.

As silence fell between us I moved to sit back down on the bench beside Klaus and starred at my hands that in my lap before I spoke up.

"I'm sorry" I said looking up to see that Klaus now had a frown on his face.

"Sorry for what love?" he asked.

"For what I said to you earlier, it wasn't fare for me to judge you like that" I said.

"You don't have to be sorry love it was my fault for not telling you the truth from the beginning, so no worries. And just to be clear I would NEVER use you, ever. You're important to me not because of some plan of mine, but because I care for you Renesmee Cullen in ways you cannot begin to imagine" he said and I was completely taken back by his words.

"You really do care for me?" I asked almost dreamily.

"I do, very much" he said as he gently caressed my cheek in his hand that I didn't hesitate to lean into and take in his warming touch. As we locked eyes there was a sudden change in the air as I felt a sudden flow of heat surround us. I found myself wanting no craving his every touch, I needed his body to be pressed up against my own, but more over I needed his oh so tempting lips on mine.

I hadn't noticed that we were only inches apart as our noses lightly brushed past the other. I then felt his hand slide to my neck which made me shiver with pleasure. As my eyes slowly closed shut I mentally did a count down in my head the closer our lips grew, which may sound weird but I couldn't help it. '5, 4, 3, 2... .'

"What was that?" I heard him say as I froze in place, 'you have got to be kidding me' I thought to myself.

"What was what?" I asked in slight frustration because I just wanted nothing more than to be kissing him right now with no distractions.

"That what you just showed me" he said sounding quite angry as my eyes snapped open and saw that my hand was infact on his cheek which quickly pulled away.

"W-what did you see?" I asked curious to know what it was I had showed him.

"I saw Damon Salvatore holding you by the neck" he growled and I mentally kicking myself for not being more careful when it came to my power. But just then something got me.

"You know that jerk?" I asked him.

"Oh I know him all to well, but the point still stands why did he have his filthy hands on you and when did it happen?" he asked as I saw the anger rise in his face.

"I…when I ran from you before I went to Stefan's old apartment, don't ask me why but I just did. Anyway when I got there that Damon guy was already there with a friend of his. He asked me who I was, or should I say he tried to compel me to tell him, but for some reason it didn't work on me. He claimed that I was working for you and that I was one of your little minions" I said as Klaus looked as though he was just about to blow a fuse.

"I'm gonna kill him, I swear I'm gonna rip his heart out" he all but yelled as he leaped up from the bench in anger. "What else did he do?" he asked, well more like demanded.

"Nothing apart from fall to the floor in pain after I just about broke his precious man hood. Though it's a pity that vampire's can heal quickly otherwise I would have enjoyed the irony of seeing him cry" I said as a grin broke out on Klaus's face.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" he said causing me to giggle.

"I seriously don't know how Stefan put up with him because honestly Damon Salvatore is by far the worst person I have ever met besides the Volturi and that's saying something" I said.

"Can't argue with you there love. Wait how do you know he's Stefan's brother?" he asked.

"Oh Stefan told me just before we got back to the warehouse. Why is something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"No just curious about how you knew is all" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well all I'll say is that I'm just glad that Stefan doesn't have to spend the rest of his days alone in the company of the brother who's a more pathetic version of Spike from Buffy the vampire slayer and the girlfriend who makes you want to poke your eyes out…"

"WHAT!"

**Author's note: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNN! O oh cats out the bag now, how's Klaus gonna take this one? Find out next time.**

**Leave your reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

NPOV

I felt like I just jumped out my skin at Klaus's sudden out burst as he had shocked the living hell out of me to say the very least.

"What?" I asked him as I saw the rage burning in his eyes.

"You said girlfriend, what girlfriend?" he growled but I didn't understand why he was so upset.

"Erm Damo...I mean Stefan's girlfriend, why? What's the big deal?" I asked.

"What was her name?" he asked but when I didn't answer he flashed in front of me faster than I could blink and pulled me up from the bench by my arms. "Renesmee what was her name!" he yelled in my face.

"Elena! Ok! It was Elena!" I yelled back at him as I yanked myself from his grasp and walked over to the railings in total shock, not because Klaus had just lost his temper but because it was the first time I had ever seen such fire in someones eyes and it scared hell out me.

"Renesmee" I heard Klaus say but chose to ignore him.

"Renesmee look at me" he pleaded but again I paid no attention.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to take my anger out on you I was just caught off guard by this sudden turn of events" he said bitterly.

"What do you mean 'sudden turn of events'?" I asked still facing away from him.

"You know how I said that to break the curse I had to take the life of the doppelganger?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well dearest Elena was infact that doppelganger" Klaus said and with that I snapped round to face him.

"What?" I asked feeling totally shocked and confused by this revelation.

"Elena Gilbert is the descendant of Katerina and Tatiana Petrova. Not that I was even aware she existed until rumours were spread about a human doppelganger who lived in Mystic Fall's, and that's when all hell broke loose" he said as he went on to telling the story of how he had travelled to Mystic Fall's which was infact his home town to deal with Elena.

He explained how he possessed some vampire hunter called Alaric to get close to Elena and kill her witch friend, which didn't go so well because the witch had somehow survived his attack. I learned about how Stefan and Elena had been completely in love with each other and how Damon was and still is in love with his brother's girl, not that this was news to me. He also met up with Katerina Petrova or should I say Katherine Pierce and dealt with her personally.

He told me how he had sacrificed Elena's aunt Jenna who he had turned into a vampire (I would defiantly have to talk to him about that) and had taken the life of a rogue werewolf named Jules. He had then drained Elena dry but was ambushed by Elena's witch friend who had crippled him and to top it off his big brother Elijah had tried to rip out his heart. The very thought of that happening to Klaus pained me to no end, but thankfully Elijah hadn't gone through with it because Klaus had made him a deal to reunite his brother with their family, only Elijah didn't count on getting daggered and being placed in a box.

Stefan had then come to Klaus because a werewolf had bitten Damon and due to the shocking fact that werewolf bites were fatal to vampires he needed to find a cure. Apparently Klaus's blood was the cure seeing as though he was a mixture of both species. He then made a deal with Stefan to leave town with him in exchange for the cure so he could awake the ripper within the youngest Salvatore who had once been his friend and Rebekah's lover.

Once he was finished I didn't know what to say, so many thoughts ran through my mind but I wasn't sure where to start.

"Well...damn" I said as Klaus nodded his head in agreement. "Now it all makes sense" I muttered under my breath.

"What does?" Klaus asked with a questioning expression.

"When I left the bar earlier I saw Elena talking to Stefan…"

"What?" Klaus interrupted me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You saw him with her? Where?" he asked sounding like he was pressing to get the answer.

"Just at the back of Gloria's, she was begging him to go with her but he refused for some reason and when I asked who she was Stefan just dismissed her and said she was none. But now I understand why he said that, he was trying to protect her" I said and just then I saw how Klaus's expression had changed. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm gonna kill Stefan Salvatore" he hissed as he began pacing back and forth.

"What?" I asked.

"He lied to me Renesmee, this was why he came with me in the first place, it was to protect his precious girlfriend and keep me from discovering that she was still alive. And now that I know the exact reason why I can't create my hybrids I'm going to pay dear Elena Gilbert a visit, but first I'm gonna deal with Stefan" he said menacingly.

"Wait, Klaus don't kill him" I pleaded with him.

"And why not? He knew she was alive and kept it from me this whole time. He betrayed me Renesmee! And I don't take to well to people betraying me" he growled and just as he was about to turn away I quickly grabbed his shoulder and spun him back round to face me.

"Ok I understand that he betrayed you, but can you blame him? After all you've done to Elena and her friends you can't possibly tell me that you wouldn't you have done the same if the roles were switched" I said as his expression dropped.

"You're defending them?" he asked in what I think was disbelief.

"I'm not defending anyone and I'm defiantly not choosing sides. All I'm saying is that Stefan only lied to you about Elena because he loves her, and when you love someone that much you would do anything in the world to protect them. I once thought that could have been me and Jacob one day, but I was wrong" I said swallowing a lump in my throat at that last part. "So you can't blame him for what he's done no matter how bad the situation gets, you can't take your anger out on whomever you please just to get what you want" I said and as we stood there staring at each other I saw the pain that was held in his eyes that tugged at my heart strings.

"I know you feel as though you need to make hybrids so you don't have feel alone, but you don't. You don't need a hybrid family, you have your own family" I said.

"My family despises me Renesmee" he said bitterly.

"No they don't…ok yeah maybe they will be a bit ticked off after you daggered them and stuck them in coffins, but the point is that no matter what issues you have with each other your family and family sticks together through the good times and the bad. Besides I'm sure that if you told them exactly why you daggered them in the first place they'd understand that you were just trying to protect them, maybe not in a rational way but you protected them non the less" I said.

"Even if I did undaggered the rest of my siblings they'd all find some way of making me suffer before leaving me, everyone does" he said with pure sadness in his voice.

"Well I'm not everyone Klaus, I won't leave you and your family won't either if you just let them in" I said as I took his hand in my own.

"You really are intelligent beyond your years, you know that" he said with a sad smile.

"Guess I just inherited my mums traits" I said as Klaus chuckles in return. "But back to the real issue. We have to be clear that your not going to harm Stefan" I said and held my hand up just as he was about to speak. "Just remember what I said, he was only trying to protect someone he loves" I said as we both stared at each other for a few minutes before he sighed.

"Alright l'll make you a deal. I won't kill him, 'if' I get to create my hybrids in return" he said and just before I could say anything he beat me to it. "I know what your thinking but this isn't just for me anymore, I may want to create an army of my own kind but it's not for my benefit, its for you Renesmee. I want no need you to be safe at all times, should anything happen to the point where the situation gets too dangerous I need to guarantee that you'll have full protection, especially if I'm not with you" he said as I sighed in fustration.

"Ok don't get me wrong I appreciate that you want to protect me but I don't want to be treated like broken glass, I'm not some china doll that needs to be wrapped up in layers of cotton wool. I can take care of myself" I said trying my best not to sound ungrateful.

"That maybe love but when it comes to the enemy you'll never be able to let your gaurd down, not for a second. You got lucky with Damon Salvatore but you nearly died at the hands of my sister, had I not gotten there in time..." he said trailing off with his voice sounding emotionally distant.

"But you did and that's all that matters. Life isn't perfect there's always gonna be times when I get into some sort of trouble, but that's the price that comes with this life. No matter where we go or what we do danger will always be waiting round the corner, we just have to learn to live with it" I said as Klaus some what looked taken back by my words.

"I just want to keep you safe love, I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt again" he said as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know you do, which is why I like you" it didn't go unnoticed that Klaus's eyes lit up when I said that last bit. "But I don't need to be guarded twenty four seven, I'm an independent woman and I can take care of myself. Though if it makes you feel any better I wouldn't protest if you kicked Damon's ass next time you see him" I said as we both laughed.

"You really are something else Miss Cullen" Klaus grinned.

"I could say the same for you Mr Hybrid" I smirked at him.

"Are you really gonna insist on calling me that from now on?" he asked.

"Well you haven't really given me the pleasure of knowing your last name sooo yes I am" I said playing with him.

"Ah well my apologies love. Allow me to fully introduce myself, I am Niklaus Joseph Mikaelson but you milady can call me Nik or Klaus if you prefer" he said playing the part of a gentlemen as he placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles making me blush.

"Niklaus, I like it" I said as I couldnt help but admire his name because it was much different to the names you'd hear these days, which was what made it so unique.

"Why thank you, and just so you know none else apart from my family has had the pleasure of knowing my real name before. Your the only one I've ever told" he said being serious this time.

"Really?" I asked as he nodded in return. "Wow erm I'm honoured, I really am" I said smiling at him as he smiled back showing off those oh so sexy dimples on his beautiful face.

"Thank you love but my beauty is nothing compared to you" Klaus said with a bright smile.

"Huh?" What do you mean?" I asked feeling confused.

"Your thoughts are very loud sweatheart" he said verting his eyes down at our...connected hands! 'Crap!' I thought to myself as I mentally slapped myself for sending my thoughts out yet again, oh god he's going to think I'm completly insane.

"That's where your wrong love I don't think your insane, persistent and corny maybe but never insane" he joked as I playfully hit his arm while he chuckled.

After a few minutes we decided to head back to the warehouse but not before I made Nik promise not to harm Stefan, yes I'm calling him Nik now and in all honesty it felt great. He did agree of course but I knew he wasn't entirely happy about it. I knew I was asking a lot from him but I was just trying to help, I didn't want him to do something that would lead to worse events because I knew if he killed Stefan then a war would surely follow.

My mind wandered back to Elena, I wondered if what Klaus said was true. If he did drain her dry how on earth had she managed to survive? Well that was one mystery but the other was what in gods name was going on between Elena and Damon? It didn't take a genius to know that there was definitely some sort of chemistry between them. I felt sorry for Stefan because he had sacrficed everything to keep Elena safe only to have the girl he loves move on to his dimwit of a brother. I guess the Petrova skank traits run in the family.

I couldn't help but wonder how Rebekah would feel if Stefan told her about Elena, well all can say is that if those two ever crossed paths the saying 'cat fight' would be put into a whole new perspective.

Klaus's POV

Once Renesmee and I were back at the warehouse I took a moment to recall the promise I made to not kill or harm Stefan, which was without a doubt going to prove to be quite a difficult task to up hold as I walked in on something I really wished I hadn't. There pinned up against a wall was my almost naked sister with a shirtless Stefan who hadn't even noticed us come in as they were too caught up in the fires of passion.

"Wow, awkward" I heard Renesmee say from beside me, which caused the two to stop what they were doing.

"Sorry to break up your little...shall we say soiree, but if I could just point out Stefan that you are just ten seconds away from having your heart ripped out if you do not dettach yourself from my sister right now" I hissed as I then felt Renesmee place a hand on my shoulder.

"What Klaus means to say is that its difficult for a brother to see his sister in such a compromising position with another man. So Klaus would be grateful if in future the both of you could express your love in private as it would make him feel alot better, wouldn't it Nik?" she asked giving me sharp glare which said 'choose your words wisely or else'.

"Yes, I suppose" I huffed in annoyance as she had basically twisted my words and intimidated me. Me! The most feared vampire to walk the earth and I had let a baby vampire over rule me. Why you ask? Well that's easy because a) I would do anything for my mate, b) Renesmee is very persuasive and c) though I will never admit this to anyone other than myself, I'm quite frightened of triggering Renesmee's anger. Considering that I am a thousand year old hybrid who doesn't fear anyone or anything I would never want to experience the rath of my mates inner fierce kitty, not in a million years.

"Well all you had to do was say Nik, you always were rude with your choice of words, but if all it takes is Renesmee to bring out your mature side then I have no problem sticking round after all" Rebekah said throwing me a smirk while she and Stefan redressed themselves.

"And what joy that shall be" I said sarcastically as I heard Renesmee chuckle.

"Oh come on Nik cheer up it won't be that bad" she said.

"That's what you think" I muttered under my breath.

"Besides I think that this will give the two of you a chance to bond before you undagger the rest of your family" she said catching both mine and Rebekah's attention at that last part.

"What?" Rebekah and I both asked in unison.

"Yeah Nik told me before about everything that happened to your family, which I'm really sorry for by the way. And we came to an agreement that he would undagger the rest of your siblings so you could become a family again" Renesmee said smiling softly at my sister who looked generouly taken back.

"Really? You said that Nik?" Rebekah asked staring at me in a shocked manner.

Just as I went to protest I felt Renesmee's hand drop from my shoulder and take hold of my own hand.

"Nik, please. I know how much your mother and father hurt you and that your scared of being abandened again but your siblings love you, just give them a chance, please. Do it for Rebekah" I heard Renesmee say in my head as she had projected her thoughts to me.

I took a moment to think about what she had just said and decided that it was probably best that the truth came from the horses mouth, though I feared just how my sister and my other siblings would react once they learned the truth behind my lies.

"We need to talk Rebekah, but first I need to have a word with Stefan" I said as I saw the worried expression on Renesmee's face. "Don't worrie love I'm not gonna hurt him I just want to talk" I assured her through our little mental connection. We stared at each other for another minute before she sighed and nodded before backing out the room with Rebekah in toe.

As soon as they were both out of hearing range I turned my attention back to Stefan. "Well mate I believe we have much to disguss, but where to start?" I asked slowly approaching Stefan as he remained still. "I know how about we discuss exactly what you've been hiding from me these past few months" I said in a dark manner as he remained emoitionless.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to play the innocent role.

"How about you answer me this, when we were at the bar earlier and you went off on your own where exactly did you go?" I asked him.

"I told you I went to get someone to drink" he said shrugging his shoulders keeping up his pathetic act.

"Really? Are you absalutley positive" I asked staring him down as I saw him hesistate for a minute before he gave his answer.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well thats a shame because I was willing to give you the chance to be honest, but seeing that your going to try and play me for a fool allow me to let you in on a little secret. I know your lying to me Stefan and the reason that I know your lying is because word has gotten to me that my supposed to be dead doppelganger is still very much alive and has apparantly been walking round Chicago with your idiotic brother" I said calmly as I saw how his expression had suddenly changed as if someone had run over his dog.

"What's a matter mate cat got your tongue?"

**Author's note: Oh dear Stefan's in for it now, what will Klaus do about Elena being alive? Stick around for more. **

**Hi everyone so sorry I'm late my computer crashed on me and deleted all my work. Lukily I had it all backed up but it took ages to have my computer fixed, but I'm back now and thats what matters. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**By the way if anyones wondering 'soiree' means party.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Third person's POV

To say Stefan was completely and utterly shocked was putting it mildly. How on earth did Klaus find out about Elena? He had been so careful to make sure she went undiscovered by the insane hybrid. Could he have spotted Damon and her somewhere? No someone must have definitely given them away, but who? Could it have been Gloria? She was a witch after all and it was a possibility, especially after he had left the two hybrids alone in the bar earlier.

Just then like lightning one word struck Stefan's mind. Renesmee. She had been with him when he confronted Elena earlier so she could of...no it wasn't possible she didn't even no who Elena was in person, sure he did tell her about Elena being his girlfriend but she couldn't put a name to a face. But what if she had accidentally told Klaus? What if she had been the one to give the game away? It made perfect sense but the million dollar question was, what was he going to do now?

KPOV

Oh did he look petrified, though I couldn't personally well blame him because I was the most feared creature of all time and to say my anger was something to be very afraid of would be an understatement.

"Oh come on Stefan, have you got nothing to say" I asked in a teasing like manner. "Have you got no excuse for betraying my trust? Hmm?" I asked waiting for an answer as he just stood there with his mouth shut and looking fearful for his life.

"I helped you to become your true self again, I gave you freedom and helped you over come all those human emotions that were slowly killing from the inside. I gave you my friendship but you threw it all back in my face and FOR WHAT! To save a human girl who can't even keep her legs closed for one brother?" I spat out and just then I saw it coming as Stefan sped towards me but I was quicker as I had him by the neck and pinned to the floor in seconds.

"Not a very wise move mate, not wise at all" I growled while tightly squeezing his neck as he began clawing at my hand. "I could kill right now if I wanted to, but I'm not going to because I have a much better idea in mind, one which you will enjoy very much" I said in a dark voice as he annoyingly continued to struggle against me which caused me to snap his neck in an instant. I knew full well that Renesmee would not be happy with me for doing that, but it had to be done because it was either snapping his neck or ripping his heart out.

NPOV

Once we left the boys to themselves Rebekah and I went to the sitting area, yes there was a sitting area in the warehouse as we had a comfortable sofa and two chairs. I would have taken her back to our hotel (**Author's note: I'm not sure if in the episode that they actually stayed in a hotel so I'm going my own way with it**) but I knew we had to wait for Stefan and Nik first. I just hoped that Nik would stay true to his promise and go easy on Stefan.

"So tell me Renesmee, where are you from?" I heard Rebekah ask as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I was born in Fork's" I said taking a seat on the sofa.

"Forks?" she asked sounding confused.

"Yeah it's a little town in Washington" I explained.

"Hmm never heard of it" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well to be honest it's not the kind of place you would ever want to take a vacation. I mean it's cold and constantly raining, you'd be lucky just to get at least an hour of sunshine" I said chuckling to myself.

"Well I'd say dull and dreary just about sums it up" Rebekah said with a little bit of humour in her sentence making me smile in agreement. "Tell me, how does one come up with a name like Renesmee" she asked.

"My mum decided that putting both my Grandmother's names together was a good idea, though it's kind of weird in some peoples eyes but I like it" I said.

"Very creative but also very complicated to pronounce at the same time" she said as I smiled to myself at that comment.

"I've heard that before" I said thinking of Jacob in that moment. "It's one of the reasons why my best friend used to always call me Nessie" I said.

"Nessie? As in the Loc Ness Monster?" Rebekah asked scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Yeah and believe me my mum nearly killed him just for giving that nickname" I said thinking back to that day when my mum had basically scared the living crap out of Jacob and nearly beat him to a pulp. I used to be so upset about that but now just the thought of it made me want to burst out laughing how my used to be best werewolf friend had gotten his ass beaten by my mother.

"Can't exactly say I blame her it's bloody awful" she said as I didn't take offence because I fully agreed with her. "How about I call you Ren or Rennie?" she asked.

"Ren? Yeah I like that, Ren" I said producing a huge smile at my new nickname, it was catchy yet very simple at the same time. "Does this mean I can call you Becky or Bek's?" I asked her.

"You can call me whatever you want, just as long as it isn't anything like Blondie or something like that" she asked as I giggled at that name because I knew aunt Rosalie hated being called that by Jacob.

"Ok Bek's it is" I said as she smiled a genuine smile at me which in my opinion made her look even prettier.

"So tell me how did you meet my brother? He's not normally one for getting emotionally attached to anyone, and I should know given Nik's so called reputation over the years" she said as I detected what I thought to be bitterness in her voice.

"We kind of only just met two days ago in Fork's, I was with my family at the time but...things sort of got complicated" I said feeling a lump form in my throat.

"How so?" Rebekah asked.

"Let's just say that without Klaus I never would have discovered what true lies were hid in my family" I said saying the last part through my teeth.

"I know what that must feel like" she mumbled.

"So you can relate to half your family wanting you dead before you were even born" I said feeling anger rush through my veins, how could she possibly relate to my problems.

"Well maybe you did have it slightly worser than me, but the point is that I know what it feels like to uncover dark secrets. My family pratically made a game of it, especially my...father" she said as I noticed how she spat the word 'father' out like it was a bad taste on her tongue.

"I know about Mikael" I said and right then I could have sworn I saw her flinch when I said his name. "I'm sorry for what he did to your family, he sounded like a complete monster" I said as Bek's said nothing and just looked down at her hands that were in her lap.

"I'm not meaning to pry, but how did you feel when you found out that Nik came from a werewolf line?" I asked her.

"I won't lie I was without a doubt completely shocked that my mother and father could have kept such a secret from us, as were the rest of my siblings. It took me a while to come to terms with it, but in the end I accepted it. No matter what blood line Nik came from he was still my brother, he will always be my brother. Always and Forver" she said as I sat there feeling truly amazed by the love and loyalty she held for her brother. It was sad that Nik was so cold to his own sister as it didnt take a genius to see that it really did hurt Bek's. She may share the same cold emotionless act but like her brother deep down inside she was a lost little child who was crying out for love and comfort.

"He love's you Bek's, Nik maybe to stubborn to express it, but he does love you" I assured her with a soft smile.

"I doubt it Ren, the way he looks and talks to me is like I'm completely beneath him, he's not like he used to be. He doesn't care" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Are you kidding me? Bek's he thinks the world of you. You and your siblings are the most important part of him, everything he's ever done has been to protect you. He may just kill me for saying this but...when he found out that Mikael was coming after all of you he was scared" I said as she scoffed.

"Niklaus scared? I very much doubt it" she said bitterly as if I had just told some sick joke.

"Its true, he thought that you and your siblings would get hurt or leave him to side with Mikael (okay so maybe he didn't say that last part but I knew he was thinking it). That's why he daggered all of you, though it wasn't the right thing to do but...he was scared for you" I explained as I saw the shocked expression on Bek's face.

"He thought we would leave him for Mikael?" she asked in disbelief.

"Like I said he loves you Bek's, he's just afraid of loosing you" I said and just as she went to say something I saw Nik walk in the room.

"Ladies you seem to be bonding well. I hope you have been on your best behaviour sister, wouldn't want to have to da.." just before he could speak his next word I cleared my throat and gave him a look that said 'Dont. You. Dare'.

"Never mind" he mumbled as I heard Bek's laugh.

"What are you laughing at sister" Nik asked glaring at Bek's.

"Oh nothing just that my brother is petrified of a baby hybrid who has him completely wrapped around her finger" she said with a smirk. I was about to protest about that 'baby hybrid' thing when Nik spoke again.

"I am the most feared creature of all time, I fear none" he said in his bad ass stemena as Bek's and I looked at each other with a smile.

"Denial" we said in unison which caused us both to burst out laughing.

"When you two are quite finished laughing at my ego, which of course is wounded now so thank you very much for that. I have something to announce" Nik said as Bek's and I both tried to calm ourselves.

What is it?" I asked.

"Were going to be leaving tommorow afternoon so I need you both to be ready to go by one o'clock at the latest" he said as I was now remotely confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked wondering what had suddenly brought this on.

"Let's just say I have a few loose ends to sort out" he said and just then I noticed something that I hadn't before.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked hoping to god that Nik hadn't done anything stupid out of anger.

"He's fine I sent him out to retrieve some more blood bags but he said he'd head back to the hotel later" he said but for some reason I didn't quite take his word for it. No, something was definitely wrong.

"I was actually gonna head back to the hotel with Rebekah and get her a change of clothes" I said holding onto suspicion.

"I'll escort you back to the hotel love but Rebekah could you to remain here till I get back" he said with his eyes locked on mine the whole time.

"Why do I need to stay here?" I heard Bek's ask.

"Because there's still some thing's that I need to discuss with you so just do as I say and stay put" he said now breaking our eye contact. I then turned around to face Bek's who had a slightly annoyed yet hurtful expression plastered on her face which made me feel really sorry for her because Nik's attitude towards her was terrible.

"I'll see you at the hotel, come by my room I'll have some spare clothes for you" I said throwing her a sad smile as she nodded and smiled back at me. Nik then offered me his hand as I approached him but instead of placing my hand in his I unexpectedly walked straight passed him without so much as batting an eye. Just before I left the room I could have sworn I heard Bek's giggle, though at what I couldn't say.

Klaus's POV

Now I know I've done something to upset my sweet Renesmee because when you've lived for as long as I have you come to learn a few things and the one thing I've learnt is that when females give their men the silent treatment it often means that they've messed up somewhere along the line, but I just don't understand what I did to upset my girl.

Did I just say my girl? Yes I did because in my head and my heart Renesmee was my mine in every sense of the word, but until she came to return my feelings her friendship was more than enough for me. If I could only just figure out what I did wrong I would gladly beg Renesmee's forgiveness, hell I'd get down on my knees if I had too because I never had any intention of hurting her. Ever.

As we ran through the cool nighttime air I couldn't help but be truly captivated at how gorgeous Renesmee looked with her hair blowing in the wind. The way she moved with such grace was remarkable even for a halfling. I admit that the first time Gloria had told me that my true path lied with a miracle child she had seen in her so called visions I didn't believe a single word she said because I didn't for a minute for a minute believe that a mere child could be my destiny.

But then it was during my visit to the Volturi a few days ago that gave me whole a new perspective on life. It happened just as Aro finished explaining to me about the near war they had with the Cullen's. They told me about the misunderstanding they had because of Edward and his wife having given birth to a miracle child that they were told was an immortal. The minute the words 'miracle child' reached my ears I couldn't believe what I was hearing, a small part of me thought it was just coincidence but the remains of me was begging to hear more.

Once they told me the childs name an indescribable feeling came upon me, I felt the want no the need to see this mysterious Renesmee Cullen with my own eyes and learn all I could about her life. When I found out how this Jacob Black aka Quilette shape shifter (whom's species I had come across over the years) imprinted on Renesmee when she was just a new born I felt an extreme rush of anger flow through my body, I didn't understand but for some reason I was all but pleased that a disgusting mutt had staked claim on a baby girl that was not even a few minutes old.

That was just the icing on the cake for me but the cherry on top was the fact that everyone but Renesmee's mother and aunt wanted her deceased before she was born. Aro had looked into Edward Cullen's thoughts and witnessed how this so called father wanted to rip his own daughter's life away just for the sake of not having to loose his precious wife. I was then more determined than ever to find this Renesmee Cullen and get her away from the monsters that called themselves her family.

It was in that moment that Marcus said that there was something different about me, he said that he could see my soul coming to life for the first time since we'd met. According to Marus my soul had been completely black before but suddenly it was glowing, his explanation was simple and straight forward. He claimed that I was going to find my soulmate. Now at the time I just laughed at this and flicked it off like a stupid joke, but how wrong I was to not listen to instinct.

the second I laid eyes on Renesmee Cullen I felt as though I had just been hit by a speeding lorry. All the air had left my lungs at the sight of her captivating beauty, her stunning caramel doe like eyes were the open gates to my personal heaven that I could get lost in for all eternity. Her milky soft looking skin was oh so tempting to touch, her long auburn bronze wavy hair I could just run my fingers through for days, and her scent... Well lets put it this way had I not looked completely stupid I would have fallen to my knee's the moment her scent hit me as it was like I had just stuck my head into a bed of rose's and wildflowers. Everything about Renesmee Cullen called to me like a moth to a flame. I half expected white feathery wings to come out of her back because to me she was a fallen angel, my angel. Mine.

I knew then that my inner wolf had finally found his match, I felt the undeniable connection even without my inner beast. Renesmee Cullen was the one the I had waited and yearned for all my life, I needed her like I needed air to breath. She was the light of my life, my alpha female, my mate. Mine! She was mine! None else could have her! If anyone so much as dared to try and take my mate away from me the consequences would be their life and any others who stood in my way.

NPOV

"Are you alright love?" I heard Nik ask just as we got to the hotel.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as he held the door open for me to enter the building.

"It's just that you seemed quite upset back there and I was wondering if I'd done anything to play a part in it" he said as I saw the worry that was held in his eyes.

"It's just...I don't really like the way you treat your sister, I mean I know it's non of my business but...she was really hurt" I said as we stepped into the lift with me pressing the button to the fifth floor.

"Don't worry love it's nothing new, Rebekah has always been the dramatic one. She and I have constantly been at each others throats but in the end we sort it out between us" he said passing it off as if sweeping dust under a carpet.

"Yeah but Nik you didn't hear what she had to say. she thinks you don't care about her anymore, she thinks you care more about your reputation than you do about your own family" I said trying not over step any boundaries.

"That's not necessarily true persay. I may take pride in my reputation but I still hold my family close to me" he said as I caught the hint of annoyance in his voice but still I pressed on because until I got through to him I wouldn't let this go.

"If you care about your family then prove it by setting them free from those coffins. Show your sister that your still the brother she once knew" I pleaded with him.

"I can't" he said plain and simple.

"Why?" I asked but he remained silent. "Nik answer me, why? What's the problem? Why can't you let them go?" I asked him as he looked as though he were having a battle with himself.

"I just can't Renesmee so just please leave it alone" he hissed keeping his vision front ways.

"But I don't get it what is damn hard about it? Their your family, do you really think it's right for them to suffer like this? How would you like it if someone daggered you and placed you in a box for god knows how long" I asked him and again he said nothing. I knew I was about to push a dangerous button but I had to get him to open up so I could find out what his problem was.

"I understand you have personal issue's with love and trust, but that had nothing to do with your siblings. You don't have to be scared..."

"I am not scared Renesmee! How many times do I have to say it until that gets through to you?" he growled as he turned to face me and just then I thought I saw his eyes flash an orangy yellow. Though it could be just me seeing things.

"You can say repeat it over and over again but no matter how times you say it you'll never convince me or yourself" I said stubbornly. "Speaking of convincing did you really expect me to believe that little story you made up about Stefan?" I asked as I saw him narrow his eyes nervously. "What did you do Nik?" I asked him.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, but just to keep your mind at peace I haven't killed him if that's what your wondering" he said as I saw an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"You promised me, you gave me your word that you wouldn't harm him" I said feeling betrayed that he gone back on his word.

"Why does it matter to you? Why does Stefan's life concern you?" he asked with his voice carrying anger though there was something more to it than that, but what?

"Because he's my friend" I said as he scoffed. "He is and I know I've only known him for a short time but he is my friend Nik and I care for him just like I care for you and Rebekah" I said. "The point still stands thought, you broke your promise after I trusted you. And if I had to take a swift guess I'd say that this trip that were taking tommorow has something to do with Elena, am I right?" I asked as I waited for him to respond, but to my dissapointment he didn't.

"Well I guess your silence speaks louder than words ever will. Fine then, go get your stupid doppelganger and create your damn army. It obviously means more to you than your family and I ever will" I spat at him feeling my voice tremble just in time for the lift doors to open as I was out in a shot and headed to my room with Nik calling my name the whole way. Once I reached my room I slammed the door behind me and let the tears that were gathered in my eyes silently flow down my face.

Klaus's POV

"Fine then, go get your stupid doppelganger and create your damn army. It obviously means more to you than your family and I ever will" she all but growled at me as I saw a flash of hurt in my loves eyes which killed me know I had put there. Just before I could say anything she was gone from my side within seconds and began walking away from me.

"Renesmee!" I yelled her name but she didn't stop and just carried on walking away from me. "Renesmee wait, please! I'm sorry love!" I pleaded as I ran to catch up with her just as she was about to enter her room but I was seconds too late as she had slammed the door in my face. I sighed and leaned my head against the door thinking about how badly I had just messed up.

I had made her think that she was worthless, I had allowed my mate to believe that my hybrid army meant more to me than she did. Nothing in heaven or hell was more important to me than she was, but thanks to my selfishness and stupidity I had brought pain to the one person in my life who made me feel things that I had not felt since I was human.

I sat against a wall across from Renesmee's room for another fifteen minutes just staring at the door wanting nothing more than to go inside take my sweet Renesmee in my arms and show her just what she truly meant to me. But I then decided that perhaps for now it was best to give her space after what had just happened between us, she deserved peace and rest.

After another minute passed I finally got myself up and slowly began retreating down the hallway, but stopping half way to the lift to glance back at the door one last time before carrying on my way.

Third Person's POV

Renesmee had just finished laying out an outfit and spare pyjama's for Rebekah after she had spent over ten minutes having a nice hot shower trying not to think of what had occured before with Nik. She was in no means going to bother making a big issue out of it, Nik had chosen his hybrid army over their friendship and his family so he could by all means live with the choice, she wasn't gonna get involved.

She decided to call it a night and was about to leave a note for Rebekah about the clothes when she heard a light rap on the front door. It couldn't be Nik could it? No it couldn't be. Maybe it was Rebekah because she after all tell her to swing by afterwards, but this quick?

When she got to the door she hesistated for a moment as her hand slowly reached out to the door knob. "Who is it?" she asked but there was no answer. 'Don't open the door Renesmee. Don't. Open. The. Door' she told herself over and over again, but not listening to her instincts she took hold of the door knob and carefully opened the door.

To her suprise there was none there as she peeped her head round the the door frame and saw none in sight. She questioned whether it was just someone messing around or maybe she was just loosing her mind. She then closed the door and made sure to lock it this time just incase. Just as she went to turn and go back to the bedroom Renesmee got the fright of her life at what she saw next.

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! What do think happen's next? Leave your thought's.**


End file.
